Your Blood In Me
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Para os desavisados que pensam que procurar é achar, saiba aqui, que nada do que procurar vai saciar sua sede de respostas. Saia pela noite, chame pelo nome, vire criatura.
1. Prólogo

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Your Blood In Me

Sinopse: _**Para os desavisados que pensam que procurar é achar, saiba aqui, que nada do que procurar vai saciar sua sede de respostas. Saia pela noite, chame pelo nome, vire criatura.**_

Shipper: Draco/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance/U.A.

Spoilers: Não

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

_**N.A.: **__**Essa****fic foi criada originalmente na loucura, mas acabou por cair nesse chall perfeito... Dark, vc se superou com esse chall maravilhoso, e devo mto dessa fic a vc... Just eu devo mto dessa fic a vc tbm.. Bru, eu amei as três capas, mas usei a que vc menos gostou, ahuahua...**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Your Blood In Me**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Why won't you die_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

**Chester Bennington – System – Queen Of The Damned**

_You fell away_

_What more can I say_

Olhou para a quarta carreira do pó estimulante, iria tentar puxá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria terminar; afinal era a terceira carreira que tentava e parava na metade, deixando para seus 'amigos' terminarem. A primeira fora fácil, só uma longa puxada e estava tudo acabado, a droga era jogada em seu sistema, tudo parecia melhor; seu cansaço ia embora, o sono sumia, a força ficava maior e tudo parecia brilhante.

Muitos jovens estavam no cômodo, preocupados somente com as drogas à sua frente ou em seus sistemas; olhou para os lados, era como se alguém estivesse lhe observando fazia tempo. Sentia olhos queimando em sua nuca, uma sensação incômoda, mesmo com a quantidade de cocaína que já havia ingerido.

_The feeling's evolved_

_I won't let it out_

Podia contar nos dedos quantos desses rapazes poderia derrubar com um só golpe, desfiar suas peles com as unhas pintadas de preto; olhou novamente pelo cômodo escurecido, aquilo seria fácil demais. Virou a cabeça na direção do sofá ao centro, onde muitas garotas estavam desmaiadas de tanta droga; podia sentir o sangue que saía pelo pequeno ferimento que a agulha fez nos braços claros delas. A língua umedeceu os lábios pintados de vermelho, aquelas garotas seriam presas fáceis, porém não teria graça. Gostava de ver pânico.

_I can't replace_

_Your screaming face_

_Feeling the sadness inside_

Levantou-se um pouco tonto, mas feliz, a droga agia em seu sistema com maestria, sentia o corpo mais resistente, decidiu procurar a pessoa que o olhava; tinha plena certeza de que tinha alguém lhe olhando, fitando-o por longos minutos. O rapaz cambaleou ao tentar subir uma pequena escada, fixou seus olhos no tapete manchado da sala; qualquer um que o olhasse nesse momento veria um rapaz alto e forte tentando sair do cômodo, um pouco atordoado por causa das drogas.

Subiu os degraus e seguiu na direção da porta, iria ficar ali olhando o recinto, tropeçou no pé de um homem de cabelos negros; sorriu pedindo desculpas, assustou-se ao olhá-lo. O homem tinha a boca suja de sangue, que escorria por seu queixo e pingava em sua camisa. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, fechando os olhos, estava tendo reações fortes à cocaína dessa vez.

Abriu os olhos novamente, o rapaz havia sumido, assim como a moça em seus braços. Provavelmente, estivera a imaginar tudo. Homens com sangue a escorrer pela boca não existiam. Seguiu para a porta, a sensação de estar sendo observado ainda queimando. Com alguma dificuldade, encostou-se no batente da porta de saída da sala e colocou as mãos nos bolsos; alguém iria olhar e ele saberia quem o fitava tão fixamente.

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

Ficou fitando-o enquanto subia cambaleante a pequena escada, o rapaz estava desacostumado com o efeito, afinal todas suas vitimas eram alguns rapazes que se achavam fortes e poderosos com substâncias químicas demais na veia; um inferno de vida. Esconder-se, fugir, caçar sem poder banhar-se no sangue como em outras eras; agora ao invés de princesa, era escrava. Escrava do sangue desses mortais que odiava, que usava como comida; observou o rapaz de pele clara e olhos cinzas, serviria.

Sorriu, deixando os caninos à mostra. Não se importava, quem ali iria se importar? Quem veria uma vampira em meio a tantas drogas, sexo e escuridão? Ela era só mais uma na multidão. Viu quando o rapaz tropeçou em seu amigo Potter, e por um segundo achou que sua refeição havia se tornado história antiga; sabia bem como Potter reagia quando era interrompido. Entretanto dessa vez ele nada fez, apenas olhou-o e correu com sua vítima nos braços. Sumindo para terminar o serviço, e deixá-la terminar o dela.

_"Típico."_ ela pensou e sorriu, sua presa estava sentindo-se acuada, mas também estava atrás de seu caçador; daria o prazer de saber que era ela que o cercava. Deu alguns passos e ficou no campo de visão dele, as mãos apoiadas no sofá atrás de si.

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

A viu. A morena entrou em seu campo de visão bem devagar, todo o resto parecia não ter a mínima importância; o corpo curvilíneo, roupas escuras, pele branca, boca vermelha, olhos cinza. Algo não se encaixava ali, mesmo que já soubesse que ela era quem o estava olhando, sentia-se entranho com a presença dela. Tentou desviar o olhar, e conseguiu por meros segundos, mas logo voltou os olhos para o lugar onde ela estava. A morena, porém, já havia saído e agora residia perto dele, encarando-o de perto.

-Quem é você? – a pergunta escapou de seus lábios um segundo antes de ver os longos caninos despontarem por lábios grossos e vermelhos; a fala parecia ter se perdido, o longo efeito da droga sumindo em segundos.

-Sem medo. – ela riu contra o pescoço dele, segurando com umas das mãos a nuca, e com a outra sua boca; ninguém ali estava prestando atenção àquela cena, porém ela olhou pela sala. Tudo passava devagar, os movimentos dos humanos eram lentos, apenas mais dois seres escuros moviam-se na mesma velocidade que ela.

Riu outra vez e cheirou a pele jovem do rapaz, ouvindo o gemido de medo que todos eles dão quando estão prestes a morrer. Rasgar a pele com a ponta de seu dente era uma das partes mais divertidas; ver o sangue jorrar e macular o corpo da vítima, sentir a droga que eles usaram sem ter que ao menos provar do líquido vermelho. Tinha o problema do desespero, mas esse rapaz apenas gemia de dor, não tentava fugir, não se debatia, nada.

Mais um rasgo com a ponta do dente, mais sangue jorrado, manchando a camisa branca que vestia; será que ele sabia quem ela era? _O que_ ela era?

_So many words_

_Can't describe my face_

Apesar da dor, não conseguia processar com rapidez o que aquela mulher fazia com seu corpo; a cada segundo sentia-se mais fraco, mais pesado, como se todos os efeitos do maravilhoso e caro pó tivessem sido sugados de seu sistema.

A camisa que vestia parecia estar sendo molhada por algum líquido, mas não conseguia identificá-lo, a dor surgiu outra vez; o que ela estava fazendo? Conseguiu mover sua mão direita por breves momentos, tentando alcançar o rosto da mulher, fazê-la lhe olhar nos olhos.

_"Temos que ir."_ a voz parecia estar misturada com a música, um suspiro entre muitas vozes diferentes; as mãos geladas dela o abandonaram, fitou-a. Olhos cinzas encararam-no, um arrepio subiu sua espinha ao vê-la com a boca suja de sangue, _seu_ sangue.

_This feeling's evolved_

_So soon to break out_

Ouviu Weasley chamá-la, provavelmente Potter deveria ter terminado de se alimentar e queria ir para casa, mas ela ainda não queria, ainda não podia; aquele par de olhos cinza como os seus, a atraíam. Não era possível que estivesse se deixando levar por outro homem, o primeiro deveria ter sido uma lição. Potter deveria ter sido uma lição.

_"Agora."_ a voz soou outra vez perto de sua orelha, apesar de saber que o vampiro estava ali ao seu lado, tinha plena certeza que na velocidade que se movia, o rapaz à sua frente não o via; decidiu por partir, que bem teria ficar fitando os olhos cinza de uma quase-refeição? Sorriu e preparou-se para sumir.

Lembrança? Que o rapaz lembrasse de tudo, quem iria acreditar caso ele contasse? Afinal ele era só mais um drogado dentro de uma festa universitária; se alguém perguntasse onde arranjara os cortes no pescoço, ele diria que fora na festa e não se lembrava, tinha absoluta certeza.

Uma mão quente envolveu seu braço.

_I can't relate_

_To a happy state_

_Feeling the blood run inside_

Não entendia porque não conseguia deixá-la ir embora. Aa pele fria em contato com a sua parecia enviar choques por todo seu corpo. Soltou-a no momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram outra vez, ela emanava raiva. Arrependeu-se de tê-la tocado, as mãos frias voltaram a sua nuca, dessa vez a dor multiplicou-se, tornando-se quase insuportável.

O que deveria fazer? Gritar? Não tinha forças. Tentar soltá-la? Nunca conseguiria. Por um segundo, achou que aquilo fosse apenas mais um efeito da droga, talvez amanhã acordasse em seu carro, com uma rapariga ao seu lado, e saberia que imaginara tudo; não, a dor era real demais, porém o prazer também.

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

O calor de sua mão só a fazia lembrar de tudo que ela havia perdido, tudo que tivera que deixar para trás para poder viver ao lado de Potter; era incrível como um simples toque conseguia fazer com que esquecesse as ordens de retirada. Esquecer que outros poderiam vê-la matando o rapaz; ela poderia não querer parar de beber, e continuar a dilacerar todas as jugulares daquele cômodo.

Primeiro o segurou firme contra si, deixando que ele sentisse cada curva de seu corpo, cada centímetro de pele fria que tinha; os caninos bateram contra a pele já rasgada e aprofundaram-se ainda mais, perfurando até a carne. Sangue. Fonte de sua vida escura, o que a mantinha bela e sã; primeiro sugou o líquido vermelho, sentindo-o descer por sua garganta, correr por suas veias mortas. Depois já não precisava sugar, sua fonte de vida caminhava sozinha para dentro de sua boca.

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

Sentia sua veia rasgada pulsar e jorrar sangue dentro da boca da mulher, e o mundo girou mais devagar; todos moviam-se sem pressa, pareciam nem ousar mudar de posição mais rápido do que minutos para um músculo sair do lugar.

Tentou falar, a voz não saía; mover-se doeu ainda mais que a carne perfurada de seu pescoço. Não tinha forças para lutar, e não sabia se realmente queria; já não se sustentava nas próprias pernas, ela o segurava pela nuca e logo acabaria o que havia começado.

Sentiu a dor e o prazer quando ela sugou mais uma vez seu sangue, talvez fosse a última vez que sentia algo, no próximo segundo poderia estar morto; as mãos dela desceram por seus ombros e o seguraram, apertando-o contra a parede. A carne ferida pulsou quando os lábios dela soltaram-na, deixando um rio de sangue descer lento.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_Keep me down to what you think I should pay_

Sugou o suficiente para deixá-lo inconsciente, mas não queria matá-lo e não sabia por quê. Talvez fossem seus olhos prata como os dela, mas humanos, com vida e alma.

-Hermione! – a voz fora quase um grito, mas sabia bem que havia sido falada normalmente. Não gostava desse nome. Era conhecida entre eles por Jean, nunca por Hermione.

Soltou o rapaz loiro e o viu desabar, amontoando-se no chão, o pescoço dilacerado do lado direito; virou-se encarando aquelas íris cinza, cabelos pretos revoltos, pele pálida como a sua.

-Vamos! – foi a única palavra que Potter disse antes de sumir como se tivesse virado nevoa, a morena olhou novamente o rapaz no chão antes de desaparecer na mesma velocidade que o outro vampiro.

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry_

_Keep on trying, I'll not die so easily_

_(I will not die)_

Bateu a cabeça contra o chão, agora sentindo somente dor; uma dor que parecia querer colocar fim em sua vida. Ele já não estava tão certo se não queria isso. Por que ela fizera isso? Deveria terminar o serviço, ou ao menos transformá-lo; não deveria deixá-lo para morrer sangrando em uma festa da universidade.

**"Hermione."** sua mente repetiu, como se estivesse tentando guardar aquele nome para que soubesse quem era sua assassina. A visão tornou-se embaçada, já não a via mais, nem o homem que a chamara.Onde eles poderiam estar? Tentou se levantar, mas não tinha mais forças, o momento de sangrar até a morte chegara.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_(I will not die)_

Olhou em volta, os outros três a fitavam, como se a reprovassem por ter brincado com a comida; oras, era a segunda mais velha, a segunda no comando caso Potter fosse morto. Nenhum deles poderia duvidar de seu jeito, afinal, de todos eles, ela era a única que não tinha um caminho de sangue para ser seguido; gostava de brincar escondida, sem deixar saberem que ela ainda existia.

Cravou as unhas no telhado da casa, deixando que eles soubessem que ela estava ofendida, que deveriam tomar cuidado ou teriam partes arrancadas; todos viram o final que um outro vampiro tivera em suas mãos, isso os lembraria de que não deveria provocar sua ira.

Uma sirene de ambulância a avisou que alguém havia achado o rapaz, agora uma garota saía da casa com sangue nas mãos; sorriu pelo canto da boca: seu brinquedo iria sobreviver para outra rodada.

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

-----------------------------------------

N.A.: Tradução da música:

**Sistema**

_Você definhou_

_O que mais posso dizer?_

_O sentimento está evoluído_

_Eu não o deixarei ir_

_Eu não posso substituir_

_Sua face de medo_

_Sentindo a doença por dentro_

_Por que não você morre?_

_Seu sangue no meu..._

_Nós ficaremos bem_

_Então seu corpo será meu_

_Tantas palavras_

_Não podem descrever minha face_

_Este sentimento está evoluído_

_Muito cedo para enfraquecer_

_Eu não posso relatar_

_Um estado de felicidade_

_Sentindo o sangue correr por dentro_

_Por que não você morre?_

_Seu sangue no meu..._

_Nós ficaremos bem_

_Então seu corpo será meu_

_Por que tudo é tão difícil pra mim?_

_Me reprime pelo que você acha que devo pagar_

_Precisa me seduzir e provoca o ministério_

_Continue tentando, eu não me iludo tão facilmente_

_(Eu não morrerei)_

_Por que tudo é tão difícil pra mim?_

_(Eu não morrerei)_

* * *

_continua..._

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


	2. Not Meant For Me

_**Parte 1: Not Meant For Me**_

_I'm trapped in this world_

_Lonely and fading_

_Heartbroke and waiting _

_For you to come _

_We are stuck in this world _

_That's not meant for me _

_For me_

**Static-X – Not Meant For Me – Queen of the Damned**

_You think you're smart _

_You're not, it's plain to see _

_That you want me to follow_

_It's killing me let's see _

_You've got the gall _

_Come take it all_

Abriu os olhos, sentindo um pouco de dor, tontura. Algumas vozes pareciam próximas, como se várias pessoas estivessem ao seu redor. Um velório, foi o primeiro pensamento. Afinal, aquela mulher havia lhe drenado o sangue, só tinha essa explicação; estava morto e ia ser enterrado logo mais. Mas então como conseguia ouvir as vozes, como sentia dor?

Não, deveria estar vivo, deveria estar em algum caso de coma por causa da perda de sangue recente. Uma mão pousou em seu peito e por um mero segundo sentiu-se arrepiar; a mão era gelada, igual à mão _dela_.

Um objeto gelado ficou sendo pressionado contra seu tórax, uma mão seguia o objeto de muito perto, fazendo o mesmo caminho; sua cabeça latejou ao tentar abrir os olhos. Deus, aquela sensação era horrível, não conseguir ver, não poder se mexer e ter alguém a mexer em seu corpo.

Forçou-se abrir os olhos mais uma vez e conseguiu. A dor pareceu aumentar consideravelmente, parecia que o simples movimento de suas pálpebras se abrindo gastava toda a energia que ainda tinha armazenada; algumas sombras passaram ao seu lado, tentou virar a cabeça para poder focar a visão em alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, estava fraco demais.

-Dr. Jones, ele acordou. – uma voz feminina disse ao seu lado, e o objeto frio foi afastado de sua pele; um alivio. Pelo que aquela voz dissera, estava na presença de um médico, o que era extremamente agradável, afinal deveria ter perdido sangue em grande quantidade, e um médico saberia o que fazer.

Outras mãos geladas o tocaram, dessa vez ele conseguiu focar no rosto do homem logo acima de seu; o homem o olhava com alguma preocupação.

-Sr. Malfoy, consegue dizer que dia é hoje? – a pergunta soou ridícula, é claro que sabia que dia era aquele; ia começar a falar quando percebeu que não tinha a menor noção do que dia era. Começou a forçar a mente, era o mesmo dia que havia sido atacado? Seria o dia seguinte? Uma semana depois?

-Não sei. – sua voz soou como a de um estranho; a cabeça pareceu sacolejar ao sentir a cama onde estava ser movida, deixando-o quase sentado. Por alguns segundos, Malfoy viu o quarto girar, tudo se movia sem direção certa; a voz do médico prendeu sua atenção.

-Sr. Malfoy, duas noites atrás o senhor chegou com uma grande laceração no pescoço, no lado direito, perdeu muito sangue. – o médico olhou dentro dos olhos cinza do rapaz antes de continuar a falar. – Tem alguma idéia do que lhe aconteceu?

A palavra 'vampira' veio até sua boca, mas duas pessoas no quarto onde estava o fizeram calar somente com o olhar; seu pai e sua mãe o olhavam sérios. Talvez comentar que fora atacado por uma vampira em uma festa de universidade, regada a drogas não era uma boa idéia; melhor mentir.

-Não. – a palavra deslizou ligeira de sua boca, seus olhos ainda colados às figuras imponentes que eram seus pais; já estava ciente de que, quando fosse deixado sozinho com eles, deveria arranjar ótimas desculpas para explicar o que havia acontecido. O problema disso é que sua cabeça não estava funcionando direito para elaborar mentiras; aquela vampira o ferrara.

-Bom, vou deixá-lo com seus pais. Quando voltar, já trarei a papelada de sua liberação. – ao ver o olhar intrigado do rapaz, continuou. – Perdeu sangue, mas nesses dois dias em que ficou desacordado, conseguimos estabilizá-lo. Pode voltar a suas atividades normais.

Draco sentiu o leve tom de desprezo na voz do médico ao falar 'atividades normais', sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, afinal os exames deveriam ter acusado o tanto de química que rodavam em seu sistema quando chegou. Por um momento, desejou poder ir embora, assim iria direto para a fraternidade e não teria que explicar nada aos seus pais. Entretanto, a sorte não estava ao seu lado e, assim que o médico saiu, os dois se aproximaram da cama, cada um de um lado.

-Mas o que pensa que estava fazendo naquela festa? – a mãe perguntou, olhando severa para ele. Draco sabia que não iria adiantar tentar mentir, não conseguia formular nenhuma mentira, nenhuma situação que pudesse explicar sua ida àquela festa; também estava sem forças para mentir, sua mente só voltava a figura da vampira. **"Hermione."**

O nome soava como uma bela canção. Iria procurar, saber se ela realmente existia ou tudo não passara de imaginação: poderia ser alguma coisa na droga e alguém que aproveitou seu momento de delírio e o feriu. Mentira, sabia que era mentira, mesmo que a realidade fosse absurda; respirou fundo, seus olhos focando os olhos de sua mãe.

-Fui na festa e me machuquei, pronto. – a resposta todos já sabiam, mas essa era a única que ele tinha; não falaria que havia sido atacado por uma mulher de olhos cinza, corpo atraente e caninos afiados. Não, o que acontecera ficaria entre ele e _ela_.

-Vamos embora. Não vou ficar escutando desculpas de adolescente. – Lucius disse, puxando Narcissa para fora do quarto, sem olhar duas vezes para Draco. O rapaz ficou aliviado ao ouvir o pai dizer que ia embora, porém não esperava as palavras que vieram a seguir. – Fique feliz de eu só te tirar o carro, moleque.

_The jury is coming _

_Coming to tear me apart _

_All this bitching and moaning _

_Come on it's on_

Draco sabia bem que era realmente para ficar feliz com essa punição, seu pai poderia tirá-lo da fraternidade, da universidade, tirar seu dinheiro, fazendo com que fosse obrigado a voltar para casa; um arrepio passou por sua espinha ao pensar em retornar para a casa deles.

-Sr. Malfoy. – uma enfermeira estava parada ao lado de sua cama, olhando-o como se esperasse que ele a notasse; focou seu olhar na mulher, ela parecia extremamente conhecida, mas não consegui lembrar de onde. Uma ponta de dor de cabeça, seria melhor não forçar a mente a ter pensamentos longos, só pioraria tudo.

-Já posso ir embora? – olhou fundo nos olhos da mulher à sua frente; por um momento sua mente não registrou o que havia acontecido. A enfermeira ruiva estava segurando o prontuário, olhando-o como se estivesse esperando ser notada, agora uma mulher morena ria e apoiava-se em sua cama. O sangue gelou em suas veias, a pele repuxada, devido à tensão, fizera seu pescoço doer; _ela_ estava ali. – Quem é você?

A morena vestida de enfermeira ria, olhando-o, examinando-o mesmo que não demonstrasse. Afirmou para si mesma que ele estava bem e que deveria ir embora. Entretanto, não conseguia, passara as duas noites anteriores ali, somente observando pela janela o rapaz desacordado, agora ele a olhava; parecia bem.

-Por que fez isso comigo? – o medo era sentido por todo o quarto, passar a mão pelo curativo não amenizou a dor que já sentia; ela parou de rir, somente encarando-o.

-Quer outra vez? – sua voz era sussurro, veludo nos ouvidos dos humanos; gostava de caçar, torturar, se alimentar e descartar. Era essa sua rotina, sua vida, sua existência fora iniciada para isso, ser a máquina de matar que aquele homem que tanto desejou queria; não gostava de se sentir atraída por alguém que quase fora sua refeição. A idéia de envolver-se com alguém como aquele rapaz lhe dava nojo; não brincaria com comida, já havia aprendido isso com seu dono.

Não entendia por que se sentira tão atraída por aquele rapaz, poderia ter milhões iguais a ele a seus pés, bastava um olhar pela rua e pronto, eram seus; mas aqueles olhos cinza, vivos, ainda perturbavam sua mente, faziam-na ficar em alerta ao redor do hospital.

-Por quê? – a pergunta a fez olhar dentro das íris humanas, os caninos à mostra, fazendo o loiro se aterrorizar ainda mais; inclinou o corpo, aproximando-se dele, vendo que ele não se movia, apesar de exalar medo.

-Você realmente acha que terá resposta para isso? – foi a única coisa que precisou dizer antes de sentir vontade de abocanhar o lado saudável do pescoço dele; um gemido de dor. O rapaz não gritava, não pedia ajuda e nem se debatia, apenas gemia, umgemido rouco e baixo, quase prazerosos demais para ela. Sangue. Sua fonte de vida vinha para sua boca outra vez e o rapaz parecia estar fornecendo de bom grado.

Seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos dela, puxando-a contra seu pescoço, dor e prazer se misturando; já não conseguia entender por que aqueles caninos a rasgar sua carne, deixando sua vida escapar para dentro da boca dela, o deixavam excitado. Mas estava, estava excitado com a idéia dela lhe tirar a vida, do prazer que tal ato trazia; ela parecia tão feliz em beber seu sangue que aquilo era suficiente para que pontadas fracas de prazer fossem sentidas em seu baixo ventre.

Não abriu a boca para soltar-se do rapaz, trouxe sangue, pele e carne, abrindo um grande e doloroso ferimento; ele gemeu, dessa vez de dor. Suas mãos, ainda nos cabelos dela, puxaram-na para perto, buscando os lábios dela para junto dos seus. Sentiu o gosto metálico de seu sangue invadir sua boca. A força foi se esvaindo, não conseguia levantar os braços, a curva de seu pescoço latejava, as pálpebras não se abriam; era o fim.

-Sr. Malfoy. – ouviu a voz de homem chamá-lo com força, uma mão o balançando brevemente. – Acorde, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco abriu os olhos, achando que precisaria de força para realizar tal ato, porém acabou por fazê-lo com muita rapidez; viu o médico parado perto de si, uma enfermeira loira atrás dele. Fitou-a, esperando qualquer reação que lhe avisasse que _ela_ estava lá, mas era somente a enfermeira, constatou alguns segundos depois. Olhou pelo quarto, na tentativa de achá-la espionando-o por alguma das janelas, mas sabia que não a veria; porém se perguntava o porquê do sonho. O que ele queria dizer? Que ela voltaria?

-Pode ir embora, Sr. Malfoy. E se cuide. – o médico entregou um papel verde para o rapaz. – Aqui estão alguns remédios para que a cicatrização seja mais rápida.

-Obrigado. – Malfoy se levantou da cama devagar e se dirigiu para o banheiro, iria se trocar e sumir dali, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de dormir e sonhar com ela, apesar de sua mente não estar desejando outra coisa.

_I'm trapped in this world _

_Lonely and fading_

_Heartbroke and waiting _

_For you to come _

_We are stuck in this world _

_That's not meant for me _

_For me_

-Se Potter descobre...

-Cale-se! – Jean disse, olhando severamente para os olhos cinza de Ginny, aquela garota deveria ser domesticada; virou os olhos na direção da janela do quarto onde o loiro estava. – Acredito que agora está mais incitado sobre descobrir quem eu sou. – inclinou a cabeça para trás, rindo. – Será a melhor caçada em anos.

-Mas Potter...

-Ora, Potter nada tem com isso, pare de me perturbar. – soltou-se do telhado do prédio vizinho ao hospital, caindo por quinze andares, batendo os pés no chão sem barulho algum; ajeitou o casaco preto no corpo, deixando a saia curta vermelha e o espartilho negro à vista. Sentiu que Ginny descia e olhou-a, a garota ainda era uma novata, aprenderia que nem todos tinham que obedecer Potter.

-Jean, ele vai descobrir. – Ginny só não esperava a reação que essas palavras causariam na morena: as unhas entraram na pele de sua garganta e, se precisasse de ar para viver, estaria morrendo nesse momento.

-Escute bem, garota. Não devo obediência a ninguém, fui feita como Potter. Temos o mesmo dono, então não me diga que ele não vai gostar do que faço. – soltou a ruiva, que caiu sentada no chão, olhando aterrorizada para sua dona. – Ele nada tem com isso.

-Desculpe. – por alguns breves momentos Jean só a olhou. Aquela garota poderia lhe trazer alguns problemas; mesmo que ela estivesse pedindo desculpa, sabia que a garota era apaixonada por Potter e que não deixaria passar a oportunidade de traí-la.

-Levanta-se, vamos! – a ordem foi obedecida com rapidez, logo continuavam a andar pela rua do hospital; Hermione sabia que usar os poderes na frente da ruiva não fora sua melhor idéia, entretanto estava adorando ter alguém para desafiá-la, há anos esperava alguém para fazer isso. Entrar na mente do rapaz fora divertido e ao mesmo tempo esclarecedor; ele estava curioso sobre ela, havia gravado seu nome na mente, pensando nela o tempo todo.

Anos demais sem caça a fizeram uma vampira sedenta de sangue, porém hoje estava calma, tinha um novo brinquedo, uma nova caça; iria usufruir de todos seus poderes para brincar com o rapaz. Seu último brinquedo havia morrido depois de um ano de ataques e sonhos, e ele documentara muita coisa sobre ela, deixando assim material de pesquisa para os futuros brinquedos; e ela havia achado o próximo.

------------------------------------------

_So what you got _

_One last shot_

_It seems to me _

_That you're not needed _

_Come on _

_It's killing me let's see _

_You got the gall _

_Come take it all_

Já fazia dois dias que estava naquela situação de ir até a porta da biblioteca e voltar para o ponto de ônibus; sabia que não seria fácil achar algo sobre _ela_, e que provavelmente não encontraria grandes coisas. Encostou-se no banco do ponto e olhou para o prédio do outro lado da rua, passou a mão pelo curativo e respirou fundo; a mochila pendurada no ombro direito e um cartão de passe na mão esquerda.

Claro, poderia dar a desculpa de que estava fazendo uma pesquisa para sua tese em História, afinal seu curso estava tratando de Paranormalidade, mas começar a caçar o nome Hermione nos livros não seria algo racional de se fazer. Deveriam existir milhões de Hermiones na História; lembrava-se de uma sem fazer grande esforço: Hermione era o nome da filha de Helena de Tróia.

Sorriu para a bibliotecária e desviou os olhos para as prateleiras de livros, milhões de livros, um ao lado do outro, capas grossas, finas, todas as cores possíveis. Respirou fundo outra vez e procurou uma das mesas do fundo, assim teria mais privacidade; colocou a mochila pendurada no encosto da cadeira, retirando uma prancheta e caneta.

Sentiu-se um perfeito idiota pegando papel e caneta para fazer uma pesquisa sobre uma mulher que quase arrancara seu pescoço fora; olhou outra vez para as prateleiras e respirou fundo. Teria que pedir ajuda da bibliotecária. Andou calmo até a garota atrás do balcão, tentando parecer sério.

-Oi, preciso saber onde posso encontrar alguns livros sobre... vampiros. – sentiu-se bobo por engasgar na hora de falar aquela palavra, afinal era uma palavra como qualquer outra, e era um assunto que muitas pessoas gostava de ler.

-Oh, sim. A seção de Vampiros é a última do corredor dez. – ela apontou para o último corredor, extremamente perto da mesa dele; o rapaz sorriu e saiu andando naquela direção apontada. Parecia estar carregando um peso gigante nos ombros; por que diabos estava naquela seção, daquele corredor, daquela biblioteca procurando por uma mulher que tentara matá-lo?

Chegou à seção e olhou a grande prateleira feita de madeira escurecida, quatro grandes divisões com etiquetas nas laterais da parte esquerda, indicando sobre o que as repartições falavam; enquanto examinava as lombadas dos livros começou a dobrar as mangas de sua camisa, provavelmente ficaria muito tempo ali. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, eram oito e meia da manhã, deveria estar na aula; mas que bem faria assistir à aula se sua mente voltava a todo segundo naquele rosto, naquele nome?

O melhor era descobrir quem era _ela_ e depois conseguiria continuar com sua vida, ao menos era o que pensava; buscou no bolso da camisa os óculos de leitura, hastes finas de metal, um pequeno grau de miopia. Leu a etiqueta da primeira repartição na parte de baixo: Guerras. _Ela_ não deveria estar ali, provavelmente deveria ser uma vampira mais delicada, algo como uma princesa pega por engano; Deus, o que estava pensando? Balançou a cabeça e partiu para a repartição superior: Relatos.

A vida _dela_ deveria estar ali, se _ela_ fosse uma vampira antiga, porque, se fosse uma vampira jovem, ele teria um problema; afinal, se fosse jovem não estaria documentada naqueles livros. Não estaria documentada em lugar algum. Deu de ombros, tinha que ao menos tentar, ou sabia bem que não ficaria em paz consigo mesmo; passou o dedo por alguns livros, lendo seus títulos.

-Grandes Vampiros, Sangue e Poder, Vitória da Morte. – dizia os nomes na tentativa de fazer alguma coisa despertar em sua mente; depois de andar alguns passos e nenhum dos títulos lhe chamar a atenção, passou para a repartição superior: Mitos.

O primeiro livro dessa parte de cara lhe chamou a atenção: capa vermelha, grosso e com aparência de antigo; puxou-o bem devagar, como se temesse que o livro fosse se desfazer em sua mão. Olhou a capa, o título escrito em preto: **Criações e Criaturas**. Por um breve segundo, não conseguia decidir se leria aquele livro ou não, mas deveria ao menos tentar, deveria ao menos procurar algum vestígio, afinal, precisava começar de algum lugar.

Sentou-se na cadeira onde sua mochila estava e puxou a prancheta e caneta para perto, abriu o livro com cuidado e leu a primeira folha; o nome do livro e abaixo uma inscrição:

_**Para os desavisados que pensam que procurar é achar, saiba , que nada do que procurar aqui vai saciar sua sede de respostas. Saia pela noite, chame pelo nome, vire criatura.**_

Leu mais duas vezes a inscrição. Aquilo parecia ter sido escrito para ele; sorriu: provavelmente todas as pessoas que leram aquele aviso pensaram a mesma coisa. Virou a página, mais algumas inscrições sobre as pessoas que escreveram o livro, uma grande adaptação de milhões de artigos que vinham desde antes de Cristo e iam até 1980. Não era um livro tão velho, mas parecia ser extremamente antigo: páginas amareladas, bordas comidas por traças.

Foi até o índice, passando o dedo pelas palavras, ajeitando o óculos com as pontas dos dedos e umedecendo os lábios; alguns capítulos tratavam sobre a aparição de vampiros durante a época dos egípcios, algumas na época de Jesus e, então, o sexto capítulo pareceu ser feito para ele: **Vampiras**. Pareceu fácil demais um capítulo estar dedicado a vampiras e ele ter achado no primeiro livro que havia pego; sorriu., Talvez a sorte tivesse ao seu lado.

Foi até a página indicada e deparou-se com o maior capítulo do livro, pelo menos oitenta e cinco páginas, enquanto os outros raramente chegavam a ter cinqüenta, mas não desanimou; iria ler todas, se fosse preciso, para achar algum relato sobre _ela_. Se é que existia algum relato sobre _ela_ ali. Começou a ler a primeira página, falava sobre a primeira vampira que se tem noticia, Lilith; o texto dizia que Lilith fora feita do mesmo barro que Adão, querendo ter o mesmo poder, também ser vista por Deus como Adão era. Ao perceber que não era mais do que a companheira daquele homem, partiu para o Mar Vermelho, o lar dos espíritos malignos. Depois, Deus mandou alguns anjos para tentar fazê-la voltar, mas ela se recusou a voltar e viver da mesma maneira; sendo assim a fuga transformada em expulsão.

-Machismo! – surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a palavra saindo de sua boca, mas sorriu, afinal não era exatamente católico e não se importava muito sobre o que aconteceria depois de sua morte: já estaria morto. Voltou a ler. Lilith era a primeira vampira, porém uma vampira bem poderosa surgiu depois: Akasha, que teve longa vida como rainha no Egito, mas infelizmente desapareceu junto de seu rei, sem deixar vestígios ou filhos conhecidos.

_The jury is coming _

_Coming to tear me apart _

_All this bitching and moaning _

_Come on it's on_

Continuou lendo vampiras, crias e afins, mas nem registro de alguma vampira com o nome de Hermione. Começou a ficar frustrado e estava quase desistindo quando parou em uma página quase no fim do capítulo; era sobre Vampiras na época das Cruzadas, algumas crias que saíram do controle e acabaram por deixar relatos. Ajeitou os óculos outra vez e trouxe o livro para mais perto. Passou os olhos pelas linhas, falava sobre muitas mulheres terem sido queimadas vivas acusadas de bruxaria, e algumas delas por terem sido ligadas ao vampirismo. Uma data lhe chamou a atenção, 1099, data do fim da Primeira Cruzada; anotou aquele ano, pois os maiores aparecimentos de vampiras estavam naquela data. Na última batalha em Jerusalém houve muitos mortos e relatos sobre ataques de vampiros envolvendo mulheres; começou a procurar o nome _dela_ entre os nomes que apareciam, mas não achava. _Ela_ não estava ali.

Fechou o livro com força, empurrando-o para longe de si, nunca iria encontrá-la daquele jeito, sabia bem que nunca acharia o nome _dela_ em livros; olhou para o relógio, eram quase dez horas. Respirou fundo e passou os olhos pela biblioteca, o segundo andar tinha maior movimento, e, por um segundo, pareceu perder-se em pensamentos, até ver uma garota puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se na frente de um computador. Era disso que precisava: um recurso mais rápido e objetivo para poder achá-la, se é que conseguiria achá-la.

Levantou-se e guardou o livro no lugar, tentando ao máximo não olhar os outros, mas seus olhos se prenderam em um livro de capa escura, com poucas páginas e de aparência velha; o pegou e, lendo o titulo, quase o devolveu à prateleira, mas resolveu que o levaria para ler, afinal tudo que lhe mostrasse sobre como _ela_ levava a vida seria de grande ajuda. **Jogo da Morte**. Sob o nome do livro, o do autor **Alberth Caim**. Pegou a mochila e jogou a prancheta e a caneta dentro, segurando o livro junto de si.Foi na direção da bibliotecária.Tirou os óculos, passando a mão pelos olhos, enquanto a garota anotava no cadastro que ele estava levando o livro para casa.

Assim que ela devolveu o livro, ele foi na direção das escadas e subiu de dois em dois degraus, sentindo-se um bobo, afinal a informação não fugiria do computador.Arrumou um computador um pouco separado dos outros e sentou-se, deixando a mochila no chão ao seu lado. Olhou para o monitor e passou a mão pelos cabelos, lembrando-se de que deveria passar no barbeiro naquela tarde, seus cabelos estavam quase em seus ombros; fechou os olhos cinza por um momento e respirou fundo, estava quase esquecendo-se de viver para descobrir quem _ela_ era. Tinha que comprar os remédios para seu ferimento, cortar o cabelo, ir às aulas, comer e dormir; mas nada disso parecia ter sentido sem antes saber _dela_.

_I'm trapped in this world _

_Lonely and fading_

_Heartbroke and waiting _

_For you to come _

_We are stuck in this world _

_That's not meant for me _

_For me_

Deixou as mãos caírem na calça jeans azul escura que usava, talvez estivesse indo longe demais para achar algo que não existia, procurar alguém que não queria ser achado; abriu os olhos e viu a tela do monitor à sua frente, somente esperando por ele. Devagar digitou o nome _dela_ no site de busca, mesmo com poucas esperanças de que acharia alguma coisa que não estivesse relacionada com a filha de Helena de Tróia. O resultado apareceu quase que imediatamente, uma ponta de esperança queimou dentro dele, talvez conseguisse descobrir algo sobre _ela_.

Mais de cem mil resultados com o nome Hermione, isso era desanimador de se ver, mas ele decidiu vasculhar até a hora do almoço, caso não achasse nada, iria sair dali e esquecer sobre _ela_; inclinou-se um pouco e passou a ler os resultados, entrando em todos os sites. Ajeitou os óculos na face e voltou a ler, mas nada era nem parecido com o que ele lembrava _dela_, nada tinha aquela presença que _ela_ tinha.

Já havia perdido o número dos sites que havia entrado e número de textos que já havia lido, quando um pequeno relato chamou sua atenção; um homem dizia ter sido vitima de uma vampira, e escrevera sobre isso, porém morrera antes de ver sua obra pronta. Aparentemente deixara para que o sobrinho laçasse o livro caso algo acontecesse com ele; Draco se imaginou na pele do homem, sentia que _ela_ havia feito a mesma coisa consigo. Continuou a ler o pequeno relato, e assustou-se ao ler um trecho do livro:

_Ela brinca comigo, adora me ver pedindo por ela, implorando para ser morto ou para que me deixe em paz. Mas não, ela não o faz, gosta de me ver sofrer, e já não tenho forças para dizer não; acho que nunca tive._

_Pergunto-me se alguém teria forças para rejeitar tal mulher, tal tentação do Inferno, filha do Diabo. Ela é filha do Diabo, como gosta de dizer, mas infelizmente sei a verdade; toda vez que me ouve falar o nome "dele" transforma-se e me suga a vida, deixando-me à beira da morte._

_Acho que faço isso para que Jean me mate de uma vez. A morena de olhos cinza consegue me fazer desejar dançar com a Morte; talvez a Morte seja mãe, enquanto o Diabo é pai. Jean é o Inferno, hoje sei disso._

_**Trecho retirado do livro: Jogo da Morte, de Alberth Caim.**_

Draco ficou observando aquelas últimas palavras como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava escrito, estava com aquele livro na mochila naquele exato momento, e ele falava sobre uma vampira morena de olhos cinza; sabia que todos os vampiros tinham olhos cinza quando transformados, mas era estranho demais ter pego aquele livro e achar relato de uma vampira tão parecido com _ela_ na pesquisa da Internet. Tentou procurar por mais textos sobre aquele homem, mas só achou seu perfil:

**Alberth Caim nasceu em 1955 e faleceu em 1995, aos quarenta anos. No aniversário de trinta e nove anos Alberth começou a escrever sobre a misteriosa mulher com quem começara a se encontrar; os familiares acharam estranho no inicio, pois ele começou a emagrecer e parecia sempre muito doente, mas dizia estar bem. Não deixou filhos, pois nunca fora casado, apenas deixou o livro para ser publicado, contando seu romance tórrido com a misteriosa Hermione Jean Granger.**

Draco prendeu a respiração ao ver aquele nome escrito.

_I'm trapped in this world _

_Lonely and fading_

_Heartbroke and waiting _

_For you to come _

_We are stuck in this world _

_That's not meant for me _

_For me_

------------------------------------------

N.A: Tradução da música:

**Não Destinado Para Mim**

_Você acha que é esperto_

_Você não é, é claro de se ver_

_Que vocês querem que eu caia_

_Isto está me matando, vejamos... _

_Você têm a irritação_

_Venha pegar tudo_

_O júri está vindo_

_Vindo para me desfazer_

_Todas essas reclamações e gemidos_

_Vamos lá, começou_

_Eu estou preso neste mundo_

_Sozinho e apagando_

_Com o coração partido e esperando_

_Que você venha_

_Nós estamos presos neste mundo_

_Que não é destinado para mim_

_Para mim_

_Então, o que você tem_

_Mais uma tentativa_

_Me parece_

_Que você não é necessário_

_Vamos lá_

_Isto está me matando, vejamos... _

_Vocês têm a irritação_

_Venham pegar tudo_

_O júri está vindo_

_Vindo para me desfazer_

_Todas essas reclamações e gemidos_

_Vamos lá, começou_

_Eu estou preso neste mundo_

_Sozinho e apagando_

_Com o coração partido e esperando_

_Que você venha_

_Nós estamos presos neste mundo_

_Que não é destinado para mim_

_Para mim_

_Eu estou preso neste mundo_

_Sozinho e apagando_

_Com o coração partido e esperando_

_Que você venha_

_Nós estamos presos neste mundo_

_Que não é destinado para mim_

_Para mim._

* * *

_continua..._

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


	3. Forsaken

_**Parte 2: Forsaken**_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

**Korn – Forsaken – Queen Of The Damned**

_I'm over it_

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last I see_

Respirou fundo pela quarta vez, fazendo Potter olhar em sua direção e ficar fitando-a, afinal, fazia alguns momentos que ele não tirava os olhos da mulher à sua frente.

-Se a quer tanto, precisa parecer um adolescente? Coma-a! – as palavras saíram no mesmo volume que um sussurro, mas alto suficiente para que todos os vampiros no ambiente escutassem. Weasley por um momento esperou que Potter andasse até a morena e desse um tapa em seu rosto; porém o moreno sorriu pelo canto da boca, mostrando o canino afiado.

-Vou comê-la quando achar que devo. – a resposta fui suficiente para que a vampira mostrasse os dentes e virasse as costas, saindo da sala.

-Insolente!

O grito fez todas as paredes tremerem, uma fina poeira branca desprendeu-se do teto; era sempre assim, Potter gostava de irritá-la, deixá-la nervosa. Depois vinha todo carente pedindo perdão, os olhos cinza brilhando para ela. Estava farta das atitudes de criança dele, tinham a mesma idade, afinal foram feitos no mesmo dia. E ainda assim, Jean parecia mais velha, agia como mais velha, mais madura.

Subiu no parapeito da janela do corredor e, com um simples pulo, bateu os pés no jardim dos fundos, pouco importou-se com a voz de Potter na janela, apenas continuou a andar, a mente vagando para os lados mais quentes do cinza; deixou os braços penderem para baixo e, balançando os ombros, fez seu casaco cair na grama molhada da fina garoa que caía.

Continuou andando e sentindo que Potter vinha em seu encalço; sorriu.Era sempre assim. Parou no meio do grande campo gramado e olhou para cima, a lua cheia iluminando tudo. Uma mão deslizou por sua cintura, puxando-a na direção do outro corpo frio.

-Mania que tem de deixar roupas espalhadas. – os dentes anormais à mostra, deixando-a irritada pelos lábios vermelho sangue que ele tinha.

-Já comeu e agora vem me perturbar? – soltou-se das mãos dele, pegando o casaco que ele trazia na mão e jogando-o no chão novamente. – E tem mais: eu costumava catar suas roupas, não você, as minhas.

-Pare de lembrar do passado. – a voz dele tornou-se séria, mas ela continuava a olhá-lo sem medo algum. – Soube que nos arranjou um novo brinquedo.

Sorriu. A pequena Ginny já havia contado sobre o rapaz loiro, porém ele não era brinquedo de todos, era somente dela; virou o rosto para o lado da casa e sorriu ao ver uma jovem ruiva os olhando da janela.

-Está enganado. – ela deu alguns passos na direção da casa. – Arrumei pra mim.

-Não vai dividi-lo? – segurou-a pela cintura outra vez. – Ora, mas veja só, é o rapaz da festa?

-Não vá pensando que sabe o que sinto e penso. – soltou-se mais uma vez da mão dele, os olhos transformados e os caninos pontiagudos levemente pressionados contra o lábio inferior.

-Sei sobre você mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. – começou a rodeá-la, sorrindo ao olhá-la nos olhos.

-Não se engane ao achar que porque temos o mesmo dono é que vai conseguir dizer algo sobre mim. – ela inclinou a cabeça e riu. – Tenho os brinquedos que quiser, faço o que bem entender. Acredite, não preciso de sua autorização.

-E quando será que olhará entre os seus para que ache o que procura? – a pergunta fez o sorriso dela sumir, deixando somente o frio que ela conseguia emanar; por alguns minutos só fitaram-se, deixando Jean cada vez mais irritada. Ora, era culpa dele que fossem eternos, que fossem imortais; ela nunca havia pedido para ser assim.

-Logo chega a policia, temos que voltar. – com apenas um rápido movimento pegou o casaco do chão, olhou-o e o jogou novamente. – Preciso de um casaco novo.

-No quarto à esquerda da sala. – Potter não terminara a frase e ela já havia desaparecido; qualquer pessoa normal que estivesse vendo aquela cena, teria visto a mulher sumir, mas para Potter, não. Conseguia vê-la como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ela corria calma, o rosto sério, os poros ainda exalando frio; com um salto ela jogou o corpo na janela do primeiro andar, sumindo de sua vista.

Entrou no quarto e foi na direção do guarda-roupas, sorriu ao afastar as portas e ver a quantidade de casacos que lá tinham; escolheram a casa certa para arrombar. Somente os empregados estavam, e aniquilaram todos, um a um; era hora de trocar seu guarda-roupas. Puxou uma grande mala e começou a jogar algumas peças de roupas dentro, escolhendo as mais bonitas.

Por um momento parou analisando a peça em suas mãos, um belo vestido sem alças, preto, curto; sorriu, levaria aquele com toda certeza. Jogou-o dentro da mala e fechou as portas, sorrindo e arrastando a bagagem pelo quarto. Iria para casa tomar um belo banho, colocar sua mais nova aquisição e fazer uma visita para um certo rapaz.

------------------------------------------

_I hear it fading, I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feel them finding, always whining_

_Take my hand now be alive_

-Draco, cara. Vamos logo. – gritou um rapaz moreno no andar de baixo; Draco se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e saiu do quarto. Não estava muito feliz de ter que sair de casa e deixar o livro de lado, mas já estava lendo-o por algumas horas; tinha que sair, se distrair ou ficaria louco.

O ferimento ainda estava com os pontos, mas já não usava mais a bandagem; usava uma camiseta preta, calça jeans azul escura e tênis preto, os cabelos ainda no mesmo tamanho. Não tinha passado no barbeiro, ficara procurando sobre vampiros na biblioteca até que ela fechou; mesmo que não fosse admitir, estava obcecado por _ela_. Foi andando com os amigos até o prédio ao lado, onde a festa seria; certo, poderia ter qualquer garota dali, sabia disso.

Era um rapaz bonito, alto, forte, cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos cinza.Ali estava o seu trunfo, olhos únicos. Não conhecia outra pessoa, a não ser seu pai, que tivesse os mesmos olhos cinza; entretanto, agora conhecia mais uma pessoa que tinha olhos cinza. Olhos que Draco rezava para ver outra vez, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

-Oi, Draco. – uma garota pousou a mão em seu ombro e abriu-lhe um belo sorriso. Draco percebeu que já estava na festa e que a garota ao seu lado era a mesma que lhe oferecera a droga da outra vez.

-Clara, tudo bem? – ele tentou sorrir, mas sabia que parecia um falso; não sorria, não estava com vontade de sorrir, precisava beber. Precisa esquecer _dela_, tirá-la de sua mente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, apertando os olhos.

-Já sei do que precisa. – ela puxou-o pela mão e o levou para o andar de cima. A garota abriu a porta do quarto e puxou o loiro para dentro, fechando a porta a seguir. – Você quer o mesmo que da outra vez?

Draco não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça, jogando-se sentado em uma poltrona no canto, enquanto via a loira pegar um pequeno frasco dentro de um baú no fundo da primeira gaveta do armário. Pegou a carteira no bolso de trás, nem ao menos sabia o preço da droga, mas pagaria; não importava o preço aquela noite, pagaria qualquer preço para tirá-la de sua mente.

A garota pegou uma bandeja de prata e colocou-a nos joelhos do loiro, abriu o pequeno frasco com o pó branco, espalhando-o; Draco viu-a preparar três carreiras e lhe entregar uma nota de dinheiro. Pensou por um momento que não queria platéia, queria ficar sozinho em sua loucura.

Clara não ficou muito feliz de ter que deixá-lo sozinho, mas calou-se ao ver o dinheiro que ele estava oferecendo; a porta fechou-se devagar e Draco encarou o pó na bandeja, três perfeitas carreiras feitas e arrumadas por uma gilete. Aquilo era ilegal, viciante e perigoso, igual a _ela_, mas não dava importância, iria continuar. Tarde demais para voltar; enrolou a nota e puxou a primeira carreira.

-----------------------------------------

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

-Vai sair? - a pergunta fez com que parasse na porta da sala e olhasse na direção da ruiva ao seu lado.

-Sim, algo contra? – os dentes à mostra demonstravam que ela não estava feliz com o questionamento.

-Potter... – a ruiva não terminou a pergunta, as mãos dela estavam em sua garganta; Jean estava cansada de ser atrapalhada por Potter. Cansada. Ela havia feito tanto Weasley quanto Ginny, porque por Potter os dois estariam mortos, e eles ainda ficavam lambendo o chão que o moreno pisava. _Patético_, ela pensou sorrindo enquanto começa a levantá-la do chão.

-Mas de onde vocês tiram a idéia de que preciso de autorização de alguém para fazer as coisas? – o grito ecoou pelas paredes de pedra, todos os vampiros no grande castelo ouviram. – Ninguém manda em mim.

-Solte-a, Jean. – a voz de Potter chegou serena até seus ouvidos, porém ela sabia que ele não estava tão calmo assim.

-Minha cria. – ela jogou Ginny contra uma parede, fazendo-a bater a cabeça e escorregar até o chão; olhou a garota por um momento, escolhendo entre deixá-la viva ou não. – Vai viver hoje, pois quero sair e não vou sujar minha roupa com você. Me questione outra vez e, tenha certeza, vai passar a eternidade implorando para morrer de vez.

Jean virou e ia saindo quando Potter falou.

-Eu que pedi para que ela perguntasse aonde você estava indo. – o moreno parou ao lado dela, olhando-a.

-Vou sair, devo-lhe explicações? – ela o viu balançar a cabeça dizendo que não. – Vê, nunca mandará em mim. Nem antes, nem agora, nem nunca. Aproveite a noite.

Caminhou para fora do velho castelo sabendo que deixava Potter furioso quando falava assim, mas não conseguia parar, gostava de mostrar para ele que qualquer homem poderia ter o corpo dela; menos ele. E tudo era culpa dele. Ele sabia bem porque nunca a teria. Olhou para a lua, ainda faltavam duas horas para a meia-noite, teria tempo de sobra para brincar com o rapaz loiro.

Olhou-se, vestia o belo vestido sem alças que pegara algumas horas mais cedo, bota de cano longo até seus joelhos, sobretudo preto, cabelos soltos caindo pelas costas em cachos; sua pele ficava ainda mais pálida quando exposta desse jeito à luz da lua, lábios vermelhos, como se tivesse acabado de beber sangue, olhos pintados de preto. Seria bom ver o rapaz andando e conversando, era diferente de vê-lo deitado em uma cama de hospital, quase morto; sim, deveria tê-lo matado, mas não tivera tempo nem vontade.

Correu alguns quilômetros, os pensamentos presos à parte quente daqueles olhos cinza dele; algo estava definitivamente errado se um humano estava lhe atiçando os sentidos. Mas não conseguia negar, ver tudo aquilo que poderia ter e já não tinha, sentir a pele quente dele, os olhos cinza iguais aos seus; tudo a deixava confusa, mas não admitiria que ele soubesse. Brincaria, sugaria a vida e pronto, mais um para sua lista.

Viu a Universidade, cercada por muros altos e portões imponentes, riu-se; eles realmente achavam que estavam protegidos com aquilo? Impulsionou o corpo e estava na parte de cima do muro, logo após bateu os pés no chão, suavemente, sem fazer um ruído. Deu alguns passos, sua mente procurando a dele. Não demorou muito para achá-lo, e ficou feliz de saber que ele estava em uma festa.

_I'm over it_

_Why can't we be together embrace it?_

_Sleeping so long taking off the mask_

_At last I see_

Olhou para o prédio à sua frente, muitos jovens dançavam ao som da música alta, outros bebiam e riam; sorriu, todos alheios ao mal que ela podia fazer. Eles não sabiam, mas do lado de fora do prédio, do lado de fora da festa estava uma assassina por natureza; uma mulher que gostava de morder jugular, rasgar pele, arrancar carne, sugar sangue. _Matar_.

Entrou pela sala e deixou o casaco em uma poltrona, olhando em volta. Todos a encaravam, mas não se importou em descobrir se era por causa de sua pele pálida ou por estar atraente; afinal, sabia que era bela para todos os olhos, que se lhe desse vontade teria todos os pescoços daquela festa, incluindo os das moças. Riu-se e olhou mais algumas vezes ao redor, não, ele não estava ali; passou para o cômodo seguinte.

A cozinha estava cheia de copos vazios, garrafas de todos os tipos de bebidas, dois grandes barris de cerveja; muitos ali bebiam, outros jogavam cartas. Sorriu, aquela era sua vida, o estilo de vida que gostava. Música, bebidas, drogas, pessoas e sangue, muito sangue. Passou os olhos pela cozinha, ele também não estava ali. Concentrou-se um pouco e o localizou, no andar superior.

Foi na direção da escada, sorrindo para cada rapaz que virava o pescoço para lhe olhar, e começou a subir, prestando atenção em cada ruído que se passava no andar de cima. Uma garota veio ao seu encontro quando alcançou o último degrau, achou que ela estava somente de passagem, mas ela tentou barrar seu caminho; olhou-a por um segundo, antes que ela desse um passo para o lado e saísse de sua frente.

Sorriu, era tão fácil controlar a mente deles que às vezes nem tinha graça, era mais simples matar e pronto; parou na frente da porta do quarto em que ele estava, e foi abrir, porém uma mão a impediu.

-Deixe o garoto curtir a onda dele. – um rapaz moreno e alto disse sorrindo e cambaleando um pouco por causa da bebida.

-Sério? – disse sem o olhar.

-Sim, deixe que ele curta, vem você curtir comigo. - Hermione o olhou alguns segundos, decidindo se o empurrava escada a baixo ou arrancava seu pomo de adão. Decidiu pela segunda opção.

-----------------------------------------

_My fear is fading, I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feel them finding, always whining_

_Take my hand now be alive_

Draco escutou alguém falando do lado de fora do quarto e por um momento seu sangue gelou nas veias; era a voz dela. Tirou a bandeja vazia de seus joelhos e levantou-se num pulo, abrindo a porta logo em seguida, as costas de alguém estavam na sua frente; tentou entender o que acontecia, mas a droga já estava agindo em seu sistema.

Forçou a visão, escorando o corpo no batente, e pôde compreender alguém segurava aquele rapaz daquele jeito; tentou empurrá-lo para que saísse de seu caminho, e então a viu. Viu Hermione segurando aquele rapaz moreno pelo pescoço, suas unhas dentro da carne dele, fazendo sangue escorrer; tentou entender o que se passava, por que ela estava fazendo aquilo. Mas sua voz não saía, não consegui pedir que ela parasse o que estava fazendo.

Via as pernas de Carl balançando no ar, cada vez mais devagar, indicando que estava morrendo; olhou-a, ela parecia ter esquecido da presa em sua mão, olhando para ele, dentro de seus olhos.

-Hermione. – ele chamou, buscando o máximo de concentração que conseguia; ela parecia não escutar, apenas apertava cada vez mais a garganta do garoto.

-Do que me chamou? – o barulho do corpo de Carl batendo no chão foi terrível, parecia que tinha quebrado alguns ossos; ela não tirou os olhos do olhos do rapaz loiro, dando um passo em sua direção.

-Hermione, é seu nome. – queria ter dado uma resposta mais inteligente, mas naquele momento sentia-se tudo, menos inteligente.

-Ora, que bom que procurou por mim. – ela sorriu, e tudo pareceu ficar bem outra vez na vida de Draco; talvez não estivesse mais sobre o efeito da droga, mas não importava. Agora só importava o sorriso dela.

-Alberth já me disse algumas coisas. – ela inclinou a cabeça para trás rindo, ele apreciou tal atitude; perderam-se nos olhos um do outro quando ela ficou séria. Cada parte do corpo dele pediu por ela, queria que ela viesse até ele, que pedisse por ele; mas sabia que seria ao contrário.

-Carl! – alguém gritou e correu até o corpo do rapaz, Draco e Hermione olharam; ela sorria, ele parecia acordar de um sonho. Muitas pessoas subiram e foram se amontoando ao lado do rapaz no chão, milhões de perguntas sendo feitas; as pessoas começaram a apontar para Hermione, pois ela tinha sangue na mão.

-Foi ela! – uma menina gritou, Hermione apenas riu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado; três rapazes foram na direção da vampira, porém Draco postou-se na frente dela, como se precisasse defendê-la.

-Entre no quarto. – o loiro falou, tentando ao máximo não deixar mais ninguém escutar, e não precisou abaixar muito a voz; as pessoas falavam alto, tentavam ajudar Carl e ligavam para a policia.

Jean não iria entrar em quarto algum, mataria todos e iria embora, estava cheia dos vivos, iria ficar entre os seus; apesar de que até eles estavam lhe perturbando. Colocou a mão no ombro do loiro, virando-o, mas o olhar que viu desconcertou-a; os olhos cinza brilhavam. Brilhavam de um jeito que ela não entendia.

-Entre. – ele repetiu e virou, encarando os três homens que se aproximavam devagar. Sentiu que ela saía de perto e ouviu a porta do quarto fechar, algumas pessoas tentaram ir até a porta, mas Draco entrou antes e se trancou.

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

Escorou-se na porta escutando as vozes lá fora, mas elas foram diminuindo conforme olhava para ela, parada no meio do quarto, encarando-o, um sorriso perturbador nos lábios, o jeito quente e frio de ser. Tinha certeza de que ela estava ali por ele, não tinha outra explicação.

-Eles logo vão entrar. – comentou sarcástica.

-Eu sei. – a voz dele era urgente, olhava-a da cabeça aos pés, pouco acreditando que ela era mesmo uma vampira; porém ali estava a prova, as presas como de um animal selvagem. Presas prontas para matar, atacar e dilacerar toda e qualquer carne que estivesse disponível; tremeu ao lembrar que ele era a carne disponível.

-Deixe que entrem. – ela falou, dando um passo na direção dele.

-Não. – a voz dele estava séria, não deixaria que eles a pegassem.

-E por que não? Acha que eles podem comigo? – Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu, Draco sorriu outra vez apreciando a atitude dela; a pele alva do pescoço da vampira estava convidativa, assim como tinha certeza que a sua estava para ela.

-Não mate mais ninguém. – o pedido deslizou por seus lábios antes que pudesse impedir, agora a olhava a dois passos de distancia de si; uma das presas estava pressionada contra o lábio inferior, sangue apareceu e o tingiu.

Ela ouviu o pedido, porém não achara um insulto um humano pedir que não matasse, na verdade, decidiu aquiescer ao pedido do rapaz; ficou olhando-o, a respiração acelerada, por breves momentos os olhos cinza dele desviavam-se dos dela, e ele só fazia isso para apreciar o corpo curvilíneo.

-Por quê?

-Você tem olhos cinza. – ela respondeu, avançando mais um passo, e, então, percebeu que estava indo até ele, que estava rastejando pelo humano. Não, era ao contrario; afastou-se alguns passos e sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas lentamente.

-Só por isso? – perguntou quando conseguiu se recuperar da visão dela cruzando as pernas.

-E também porque preciso de alguém pra brincar. – a risada dela poderia ser considerada de deboche, mas para ele era séria, verdadeira; gostou de ouvi-la rir.

-O que faço para te ver outra vez? – o loiro desencostou da porta, caminhando na direção dela, parando a sua frente.

-Nada, _eu_ te procuro. – ela se levantou, deixando que ele visse seus olhos cinza transformados; por um momento Draco desejou que Hermione deixasse que ele visse a cor verdadeira de seus olhos. – Castanhos.

-Posso vê-los? – ela riu outra vez, abrindo um pouco a boca, as presas aparecendo e fazendo um arrepio de medo passar pelo corpo do loiro; Draco não conseguia se entender, em alguns momentos aquela mulher lhe dava medo, e em outros o excitava a ponto de achar que tentaria agarrá-la.

-Não. – pressionou novamente a ponta do canino contra o lábio; era impossível negar que ele a queria, e não conseguia negar que o queria também. Estava louca por querer um mero humano, mas naquele momento, nada mais importava.

Draco sentiu as frias mãos dela em sua nuca, um arrepio de medo outra vez, ela deveria mordê-lo; porém os lábios dela fizeram outro caminho, foram se aproximando dos deles. Mãos quentes seguraram sua cintura, o calor humano contra o frio sobrenatural era quase gostoso, segurou com força a nuca dele com uma mão; aos poucos se aproximaram. Estranhou o fato dele estar olhando diretamente para os caninos transformados e não ter outra reação; normalmente quando mostrava suas presas, as pessoas corriam e gritavam. Algo engraçado de se ver.

Tocou os lábios frios dela, sentindo o gosto que eles tinham, não soube o que fazer no momento seguinte; beijar vampiros e pessoas normais era a mesma coisa? Descobriu que não assim que aprofundaram o beijo; a língua dela brincava com a dele bem devagar, primeiro somente com a ponta, descobrindo jeitos de beijá-lo. Logo após, as presas bateram contra os lábios dele, gotas de sangue saíram, mas isso não impediu o beijo de continuar, os dois ignorando os gritos e vozes do lado de fora do quarto.

Draco não via, mas a mão de Hermione estava estirada na direção da porta, impedindo que ela abrisse. Violento. Era assim que podia descrever o beijo dela; um beijo violento. Assim que parou para buscar ar, Malfoy percebeu que os lábios dela estavam vermelhos, sujos de sangue, seu sangue; passou a ponta dos dedos por seus lábios e viu que eles sangravam. Deu de ombros, indo na direção dela outra vez, beijando-a de jeito tão violento e quente que feriu a língua, gemendo brevemente, enquanto ela ria.

Segundos, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses ou anos, ele não sabia dizer, apenas sabia que não fora tempo suficiente beijando aquela boca manchada de sangue, aqueles lábios grossos; não fora tempo suficiente beijando Hermione.

-Saia pela janela, vão acabar por te pegar em meu lugar, se ficar. – ela comentou, indo na direção da janela, sorrindo e limpando os lábios com a ponta da língua.

-Quando te vejo outra vez? – ele a seguiu, assustando-se ao vê-la com as unhas fincadas no parapeito, enquanto estava sentada na parede abaixo da janela. Riu ao vê-la sorrir.

-Lembre-se da frase, cria. – ela disse soltando o corpo e caindo de costas; Draco soltou uma exclamação de susto e até esticou o braço para tentar pegá-la. Viu quando ela bateu os pés contra o chão, sem barulho algum, um belo sorriso brincando nos lábios frios.

_"Lembre-se da frase, cria."_ ele repetiu para si mesmo, mas não entendeu; o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Balançou a cabeça e começou a procurar um jeito de descer pela janela, lidaria com a confusão em outro momento. Por hora, iria para seu quarto cuidar de seus lábios feridos e tentar entender a frase de sua vampira.

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_Everyone_

_Everyone_

--------------------------------------

N.A.: Tradução da música:

**Abandonado**

_Eu superei isto_

_Você vê que eu estou desabando no vasto abismo?_

_Perturbado por recordações do passado_

_Afinal, eu vejo_

_Eu ouço isto enfraquecendo_

_Eu não posso falar isto_

_ou então você cavará minha sepultura_

_Você os sente buscando, sempre se lamentando_

_Pegue minha mão agora e viva_

_Você vê eu não posso ser abandonado_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós caminhamos entre vocês_

_nos alimentando, estuprando,_

_Devemos nós nos esconder de todo mundo?_

_Eu superei isto_

_Por que nós não podemos estar juntos?_

_Agarre-se a isto_

_Dormindo há tanto tempo_

_Tirando a máscara_

_Afinal, eu vejo_

_Meu medo está enfraquecendo_

_Eu não posso falar isto_

_ou então você cavará minha sepultura_

_Você os sente buscando, sempre se lamentando_

_Pegue minha mão agora e viva_

_Você vê eu não posso ser abandonado_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós caminhamos entre vocês_

_nos alimentando, estuprando,_

_Devemos nós nos esconder de todo mundo?_

_Você vê eu não posso ser abandonado_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós caminhamos entre vocês_

_nos alimentando, estuprando,_

_Devemos nós nos esconder de todo mundo?_

_Todo mundo_

_Todo mundo._

* * *

_continua..._

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


	4. Slept So Long

_**Parte 3: Slept So Long**_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise(surprise)_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

**Orgy – Slept So Long – Queen Of The Damned**

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

_15 de Abril, 1994_

_Vida. Engraçado que quando chega à beira dos quarenta você começa a pensar na vida que levou. Não posso reclamar, afinal levei uma vida boa, fiz cursos, viajei, trabalhei e fui feliz; sim, fui muito feliz._

_Hoje, fazendo meus trinta e nove anos eu vejo que poderia ter feito uma coisa a mais: casado! Oh, sim, casado. Não que eu não tivesse oportunidade, tive algumas, mas nenhuma das mulheres com quem estive me fez sentir essa necessidade que ela faz. Aquela necessidade de estar ao lado, de dormir abraçado, sorrir, brigar, gritar, transar e viver. Ora, tolices de um homem que não se apresentou ainda._

_Meu nome é Alberth Caim, estou fazendo aniversário hoje e faz praticamente uma semana que a conheci.Quem? __Hermione Jean Granger. __Não sei porque ela odeia que falem seu nome, é tão belo. Belo como ela. Mulheres como Jean não existem, é fato; bela, louca e única._

_Vou relatar aqui cada detalhe dos meus encontros com ela, dos beijos, das transas e da vida ao lado de Hermione; afinal, não encontro quase nada sobre minha bela insana e talvez nunca vá encontrar. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que estou totalmente sossegado sobre ela, eu a temo; sim, e muito. Nunca andou pela Terra mulher igual a ela, e receio que eu não vá ver o sol brilhar por muito tempo caso ela descubra que passei a documentar nossos encontros e segredos._

_Todos temos segredos, certo? Porém Hermione tem mais, muito mais. Pessoas como ela são cheias de segredos, de histórias, de contos e mitos; ora veja só, minha bela Jean é um mito. Mito, conto, desejo, ela é por si só algo único. Não sei se conseguirei descrever o que ela é em uma só palavra, afinal dizer: vampira soa falso e vago demais._

_Faz uma semana que sai de minha casa em __Blackheath, um bairro pouco conhecido em Londres, e fui na direção de Princess of Wales, um pub antigo, muito agradável com mesas ao ar livre, não que fosse uma noite extremamente agradável para se sair. Não, a noite estava sem estrelas, como se desse o aviso de que deixaria tudo no escuro, nas sombras. Deveria ter visto que isso era um aviso, aviso de que algo não estava do jeito certo em Blackheath._

_Andei vários minutos somente olhando as janelas das casas, todas fechadas, como se a noite escurecida pela ausência das estrelas lhe dessem medo. Não era isso que eu sentia, mas não me agradava ver o céu Londrino sem estrelas. Eu deveria ter sentido que aquilo era um aviso, porém continuei a andar, cada vez mais parecia estranho andar somente iluminado pelas luzes dos postes; uma vez que se vive em um pacato bairro como Blackheath você acaba se acostumando a ver estrelas brilhando mais que as próprias lâmpadas. Aquilo deveria ter me alertado._

_Não demorou nem dez minutos e eu já estava na porta do Princess, olhando para o pub quase vazio; certo, aquilo também não era normal, principalmente em um sábado. Já eram oito horas e as pessoas deveriam estar lotando aquele pub como sempre acontecia, mais um sinal que ignorei; deveria ter percebido esses sinais e ido para minha casa, ficar na paz de meu sofá._

_Sentei-me em uma das mesas do lado de fora, mas, antes mesmo que uma das garçonetes chegasse, me levantei e fui para a parte interna, procurei uma mesa em um canto mais afastado, sorrindo para as poucas pessoas que estavam lá dentro. Ainda me pergunto por que não fui embora naquele momento._

_Did you think it's cool_

_To walk right up_

_To take my life_

_And fuck it up_

_Well did you?_

_Well did you_

_Bebi pelo menos duas cervejas antes que ela entrasse, Deus, me lembro como se fosse nesse momento; a morena entrou no pub chamando a atenção de todos, fazendo todas as cabeças se virarem em sua direção. Pele clara - clara demais, eu devo dizer - corpo com curvas maravilhosas, cabelos cacheados caindo pelas costas; os olhos castanhos claros, na minha opinião prefiro eles desse jeito. Os lábios pintados de vermelho, olhos pintados de preto, unhas da mesma cor; porém era o jeito de se vestir que chamou minha atenção, e de todos no recinto._

_Hermione usava coturno de couro preto, os cadarços presos firmemente, meia-calça escura, saia de pregas xadrez misturando preto e cinza; camiseta colada ao corpo, deixando pouco para a imaginação dos homens presentes. Entretanto alguns de nós, os mais bobos, devo dizer, não a olharam mais quando dois rapazes entraram junto, um deles a segurando pela cintura._

_Dei uma curta risada quando ela afastou a mão dele e sentou-se uma mesa diante da minha, ficando de frente para mim, enquanto o ruivo e o moreno que estavam com ela sentavam-se de costas. Sorri quando percebi que ela estava entre eles no meu campo de visão, e eu podia olhá-la sem preocupações. Hoje eu sei que deveria estar parecendo um belo de um velhote pensando que era garotão; mas não resisti ao vê-la sorri pra mim._

_Eu já deveria ter ido embora fazia alguns minutos, mas não conseguia, ela tinha me encantado; nossa, eu lembro de cada sorriso e olhar que ela me lançou naquele dia. Sempre amei seus sorrisos, ela inclina a cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço exposto, como se pedisse que eu faça o mesmo que ela faz comigo; ela sabe bem que eu nunca farei, mas, quando ela faz isso, me deixa feliz, como se mais nada pudesse estragar minha vida. Eu vivo me convencendo de que isso é um dos poderes dela; mas não é hora de falar dos poderes dela, afinal ela tem muitos e só descobri alguns. __Tenho certeza._

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise (surprise)_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

Draco sorriu, não era somente ele que se sentia bem com a risada dela, Alberth também se sentia daquele jeito. Ajeitou-se em sua cama, arrumando os óculos e voltou seu olhar para o livro, a frase de Hermione ainda martelando em sua cabeça. Não conseguia entender a frase, apesar de que fazia algum sentido.

Olhou o livro outra vez. Parecia até fácil demais descobrir a vida dela naquele pequeno livro, mas ali estava, documentado tudo que ele precisava saber sobre ela; olhou mais uma vez para o livro; era melhor continuar, talvez ali tivesse uma dica para o que ela falara.

_Olhei para o relógio na parede e decidi ir embora, afinal estava ficando ridículo ficar de olho em uma adolescente; eu achava que estava fazendo papel de idiota, e hoje ainda acho. Paguei o que devia, me despedi de meus conhecidos e sai porta afora; claro, eu não podia deixar de olhar para ela, afinal tinha ficado muito tempo olhando-a pelos ombros dos amigos dela. Dois dias atrás ela me contou que Potter e Weasley não gostaram nada do fato de ela ter ficado me observando, mas devo dizer que não tenho medo algum.Se eles tentarem algo, Jean os mata._

_Vesti o casaco na porta, olhando-a de canto de olho. Ela estava de lado na cadeira, fitando-me sem pudor algum, como se estivesse esperando que eu a olhasse; contou-me que desejou que eu a olhasse, que eu virasse somente mais uma vez. Ela sabe bem que me ganhou com aquele olhar. Parei na porta e fiquei fitando-a, algo me dizia que deveria ir embora, esquecer aquela garota; mas quem disse que consegui? Não, fiquei mais alguns segundos fitando aqueles olhos castanhos, até que resolvi sair._

_Observei outra vez o céu, aquela noite escura estava me dando avisos, e eu ignorei todos, deveria ter ficado mais atento; caminhei calmo, mesmo com a sensação estranha que começava a ficar frio. Olhei outra vez o céu limpo, sem nuvens, sem estrelas, apenas escuridão; a cada passo, me sentia com mais frio. Foi quando ouvi, aquele estrondo avisando que choveria, mas parecia mais que o mundo acabaria. Certo, chover é normal, mas aquela noite exagerou na chuva._

_Sabia que não ia conseguir chegar em casa, eu sempre me molhava quando fazia aquele caminho e chovia, era coisa certa; tentei andar mais rápido, mas ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim. Eu queria e desejava tanto que fosse ela que não consegui segurar minha vontade de olhar para trás, e lá estava ela; sei que deveria ter seguido meu caminho, afinal uma chuva forte iria desabar sobre mim e ficaria mais tempo debaixo dela parado olhando a garota. Mas ninguém vira as costas para a Hermione, você simplesmente não consegue dizer não aqueles olhos, aquele corpo; ela se aproximou me olhando nos olhos. Foi nesse momento que percebi que seus olhos castanhos estavam cinza e, Deus, eu estava em pânico._

_Eu bem sabia que correr era inútil, e, por alguma razão, ela sorriu, talvez adivinhando o que eu estava pensando, não sei, mas sorriu; eu senti a primeira gota de chuva cair em mim, e pensei em correr para algum lugar coberto. Mas não o fiz, logo chovia extremamente forte e eu ainda estava olhando-a, ela se deixando molhar pelas gotas de chuva; eu olhei-a por alguns minutos, somente tentando entender como tudo ao redor dela parecia mover-se devagar._

_As gotas caiam lentas, os raios riscando o céu demoravam quase minutos, ela movia-se normalmente; pedaços de um telhado de uma casa passou por nós, estávamos no meio de uma tempestade. Hermione parecia não se abalar. Parecia que as outras coisas nem existiam, apenas eu e ela; eu via coisas passando a nossa volta, o rio já estava transbordando, pedaços de telhados giravam no céu, postes oscilavam em suas estruturas. Mas nada nos atingia, algo me dizia que ela impedia; uma redoma nos envolvia, nem a água eu sentia mais. E acho que, se ainda estivesse sendo açoitado pelas gotas da tempestade não estaria percebendo, naquele momento meus olhos estavam vidrados na boca dela._

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

_Você já sentiu medo? Não qualquer medo, como o de uma montanha russa; digo, medo de morrer. Se já, entenderá o que estou prestes a falar: um sorriso não poderia ferir tanto quanto o dela me feriu. Deus, naquele momento eu queria fugir, correr, e ao mesmo tempo sabia que de nada adiantaria; presas. Presas despontavam daquela boca perfeita, maculando a visão mais linda que já tive._

_-Você sente medo? – ela perguntou, eu lembro do arrepio que me passou por todo o corpo ao ouvi-la falar; a voz baixa e alta, mesmo em meio à tempestade. O rio já estava transbordado por completo, a água invadia a rua; mas ela não olhava para lugar algum a não ser para mim. Eu não tinha voz para responder, e não saberia o que responder._

_Dois passos e aquelas mãos geladas me seguraram pelo rosto, eu nem sabia o que fazer. Era tão mais alto que ela, e naquele momento me senti pequeno; uma criança que é pega fazendo arte e agora vai receber sua punição. Aqueles lábios encostaram nos meus, Deus, a sensação de estar no céu era total; senti que ela pressionava os lábios contra os meus, mas, ao abrir a boca, seus dentes bateram contra meus lábios._

_Eu abri os olhos, e juro-lhe, antes não o tivesse feito, encontrei duas íris de metal me encarando; o frio se apossou de mim, sentia o peso de cada gota de chuva, via cada pedaço de vidro de um carro passando por nós, um poste caiu ao nosso lado. Os lábios dela presos aos meus, a água do rio já molhava meus pés, eu mal conseguia respirar; foi quando ela soltou de minha boca, olhando para os lados e me puxou pela mão. Deus, eu deveria ter lutado, deveria ter impedido; sei que não conseguiria, hoje ela me disse que já havia me escolhido como brinquedo, que não havia escapatória._

_Brinquedo dela, eu até acho engraçado. Sempre gostei de brincar com todos que conheci, era extremamente engraçado, porém hoje eu sou brinquedo; hoje eu brinco com a morte. Sei bem que a qualquer momento ela pode arrancar minha jugular fora, sem nem precisar fazer esforço, mas ela ainda quer brincar; ela ainda não cansou de mim. Temo o que vá acontecer quando ela cansar. Bom, deixe-me voltar ao dia que a conheci, afinal, é por isso que comecei a escrever nessas páginas._

_Hermione me puxou na direção que eu seguia anteriormente, senti que ela me levava para casa, como ela saberia onde eu morava? Não me importei, apenas deixei que ela me guiasse; a tempestade ainda açoitava a vila, eu nem me perguntava se alguém morria naquele momento. Eu estava certo de que eu morreria. Eu deveria estar louco aceitando ir com ela, mas, me diga, você recusaria?_

_Did you think it's cool_

_To walk right up_

_To take my life_

_And fuck it up_

_Well did you?_

_Well did you?_

_I hate you!_

-Não! – respondeu Draco rindo de si mesmo, estava tão concentrado no livro que nem vira que já era de noite e ainda não tinha entendido o que ela havia lhe falado duas noites antes. Precisava encontrá-la, precisava vê-la e tocá-la mais uma vez.

A pele fria parecia horrível ao toque, mas ela era bela demais para se importar com tal detalhe; precisava beijá-la somente mais uma vez. Sua mente trabalhava, tentando associar tudo o que descobria sobre ela, qualquer detalhe daquele livro, qualquer detalhe do outro livro.

Foi quando percebeu que deixara escapar somente um detalhe, um pequeno e quase insignificante detalhe; olhou para o relógio, vendo que eram quase dez da noite. Girou o corpo e pegou sua mochila no chão, puxando-a para si e abrindo quase que em desespero; ficou chocado ao ver que dentro dela estava a resposta para a frase da vampira. Tinha passado na biblioteca naquela tarde, depois que foi para as aulas, afinal estava negligenciando seu futuro e isso não poderia acontecer; pegou cinco livros sobre vampiros. Não os escolheu por causa do nome do autor ou algo assim, escolheu por instinto; e seu instinto o havia levado para o lugar certo.

Abriu o grosso livro, ajeitando os óculos que escorregaram um pouco quando se mexeu para pegar a mochila no chão, seus dedos passaram pelas palavras daquela fina folha, seus olhos brilharam; lá estava a resposta para sua pergunta, lá estava a resposta de como acharia Hermione.

-Para os desavisados que pensam que procurar é achar, saiba aqui, que nada do que procurar vai saciar sua sede de respostas. Saia pela noite, chame pelo nome, vire criatura. – disse alto, sentindo como elas ficavam em sua boca, com sua voz; sorriu, ali estava o jeito de vê-la outra vez.

Levantou-se rápido, tirando a camiseta que usava e correu para o banheiro, olhando de relance no espelho a marca ainda bem visível em seu pescoço; tirou a calça e a boxer cinza, jogando-as no chão, entrou correndo no box e tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida.

Vestiu-se novamente, calça social preta e camisa cinza escura, sapatos pretos; olhou-se no espelho, parecia pronto para uma reunião de negócios. Pegou o livro de Alberth, os óculos, a carteira e saiu do quarto; andou silenciosamente e, tentando, não chamar a atenção de seus colegas; eles já estavam irritados por ele ter defendido a garota que machucara Carl. Teve que pagar dois policiais para que não o levassem para prestar depoimento, e prometeu fazer a morena ficar longe da república; ainda não sabia como faria isso, mas daria um jeito.

Assim que abriu a porta da frente, o vento morno daquela noite lhe envolveu o corpo, era a noite perfeita para falar com ela. Saiu pela calçada andando em passos lentos, pensando onde seria o melhor lugar para chamá-la; no campus não poderia ser, pois teria problemas se o vissem com ela. Não, teria que achar um lugar afastado dali, onde ninguém pudesse interferir.

Olhou para os lados, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e, duas quadras adiante, viu um parque com brinquedos de crianças, totalmente vazio e com pouca iluminação; era perfeito. Andou calmo até o local e sentou-se em um dos bancos pintados de verde; passou os olhos por todos os brinquedos, alguns balanços estavam quebrados, o gira-gira estava pendendo para o lado direito e alguns ferros indicavam que um dia ali houvera uma gangorra.

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise (surprise)_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

Balançou a cabeça pensando em como as pessoas gostavam de destruir as coisas, afinal, aquele parquinho estava ali para divertir crianças, e não para ser destruído por marmanjos; respirou fundo tentando apagar todo o resto da mente e focar-se no que tinha que fazer. A frase voltou em sua mente: _"Saia pela noite, chame pelo nome, vire criatura."_. Mas como a chamaria? Gritaria seu nome? Ela ouviria?

Respirou fundo novamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando não pensar em como pareceria idiota gritando o nome dela em um parque de crianças; entretanto, a vontade de vê-la era maior, teria que arriscar. Deixou o livro de lado e levantou-se olhando pelo parquinho mal iluminado; iria chamá-la duas vezes, caso ela não aparecesse, iria embora e pesquisaria outro jeito de achá-la. Tinha que existir outro jeito de poder vê-la.

Olhou pelo parque, alguns arbustos baixos o cercavam, vários tipos de flores, com as mais variadas cores; ela deveria gostar de algum tipo de flor. Entretanto não se lembrava de ler no livro de Alberth sobre isso, talvez tivesse que descobrir sozinho; estaria exigindo muito de um livro.

Foi até o gira-gira e fechou os olhos, tentando não se sentir mais idiota do que já estava se sentindo; respirou fundo mais uma vez e segurando com uma das mãos o ferro do brinquedo, gritou:

-Hermione! – abriu os olhos esperando vê-la, mas ela não estava ali, tentou mais uma vez. – Hermione!

Esperou alguns minutos, talvez ela demorasse para aparecer; porém conforme os minutos passavam sentia-se cada vez mais idiota. Decidiu que iria embora, estava perdendo tempo gritando o nome dela na rua, iria pra casa tentar achar outro jeito de achá-la; foi até o banco e pegou o livro. Dera apenas três passos e o livro escapou de seus dedos, caindo aberto no chão; Draco abaixou-se e o pegou, ainda aberto. Ia fechando-o quando uma frase chamou sua atenção:

_"Jean já deixou de brincar faz tempo, ela quer a morte dele."_

As letras deslizaram iguais um sussurro de sua boca.

-Jean!

-Achei que não acertaria. – Hermione sorriu do susto dele.

_I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How'd it get this far_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million petty souls_

_But I couldn't kill you_

_I've slept so long without you._

-----------------------------------------

N.A.: Tradução da música:

**Dormindo Por Muito Tempo**

_Caminhando, Esperando_

_Sozinho sem um cuidado_

_Esperando e _

_Odiando_

_Coisas que eu não consigo arcar_

_Você achava que era legal_

_Caminhar direito_

_E pegar minha vida_

_E acabar com isso_

_Bem, você achava?_

_Bem, você achava?_

_Eu vejo inferno em seus olhos_

_Pego em surpresa_

_Tocar você faz com que me sinta vivo_

_Tocar você faz com que eu morra por dentro_

_Caminhando, Esperando_

_Sozinho sem um cuidado_

_Esperando e _

_Odiando_

_Coisas que eu não consigo arcar_

_Você achava que era legal_

_Caminhar direito_

_E pegar minha vida_

_E acabar com isso_

_Bem, você achava?_

_Eu te odeio_

_Eu vejo inferno em seus olhos_

_Pego em surpresa_

_Tocar você faz com que me sinta vivo_

_Tocar você faz com que eu morra por dentro_

_Eu tenho dormido por muito tempo sem você_

_Isso está me partindo também_

_Como isso chegou tão longe?_

_Jogando com esse velho coração_

_Eu tenho matado um milhão de almas insignificantes_

_Mas eu não consegui te matar_

_Eu vejo inferno em seus olhos_

_Pego em surpresa_

_Tocar você faz com que me sinta vivo_

_Tocar você faz com que eu morra por dentro._

* * *

_continua..._

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


	5. Cold

_**Parte 4: **__**Cold**_

_Cold _

_We're so cold _

_We are so _

_Cold _

_We're so cold_

**Static-X – Cold – Queen Of The Damned**

_We kiss _

_The Stars _

_We writhe _

_We are_

Olhou-a. Ela finalmente estava ali na sua frente, olhando-o, esperando que falasse algo; mas não conseguia, ela era bela demais, assustadora demais.

-Então Alberth lhe contou alguns segredos? – ela sorriu, sentando-se no encosto do banco, segurando a saia e brincando com o tecido.

-Você o matou? – Draco sorriu ao vê-la rir tombando a cabeça para trás.

-Você sabe a resposta. – ela o olhou fixamente nos olhos, algo nele estava diferente. – Por que me chamou?

-Queria te ver, Hermione. – o loiro a viu deixar o sorriso morrer aos poucos, vendo os caninos transformados pressionarem o lábio inferior.

-Não leu todo o livro, não é? – ela saltou para o chão, andando lentamente na direção dele; Draco odiava perder o controle do próprio corpo, mas perto dela isso sempre acontecia.

Seus olhos desceram por todo o corpo de Hermione, ela vestia um espartilho branco, uma saia longa preta e coturno, parecia uma adolescente rebelde; os olhos sempre pintados de preto, os lábios de vermelho-sangue. Não sabia o que fazer a seguir, estava a mercê dela; Hermione o olhava, pensando nas possibilidades.

-Venha. – ela o chamou e começou a andar na direção oposta da Universidade; Draco a seguiu, ainda segurando o livro apertado entre os dedos. – Leia.

Draco parou de andar e ficou observando-a. Isso estava indo longe demais, ela se achava sua dona; decidiu que não era assim. Seus pais não mandavam nele, e não seria uma mulher, mesmo que fosse uma vampira, que começaria a mandar; respirou fundo e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Jean o viu tomar aquela atitude e sorriu. Ele finalmente estava se impondo.

Passaram alguns minutos se olhando, Jean sorria, Draco não; a morena piscou uma só vez e seus olhos se transformaram em castanhos, os caninos voltaram ao tamanho normal. A surpresa de Draco foi grande, olhava-a como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez; sorriu e se aproximou.

-Seus olhos são bonitos assim, Hermione. – parou a dois passos de distância dela, olhando fundo nas íris castanhas dela, aproveitando enquanto ela deixava.

-Por que me chama de Hermione? Sabe bem que prefiro Jean. – reclamou sorrindo e aproximou-se um passo dele.

-Eu prefiro Hermione. – declarou encostando o corpo no dela; nenhum deles se mexia, apenas se olhavam. Draco deu o primeiro passo, passou a mão pelo rosto dela, fazendo um breve carinho para depois puxá-la devagar pela nuca; seus lábios se tocaram de leve, primeiro um beijo tímido, calmo.

Jean passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, causando-lhe um arrepio por causa da pele fria, puxou-o mais contra si, aprofundando mais o beijo; em sua forma mortal era mais fácil, não o feria. Sentia falta do sangue, mas estava a gostar do beijo; os corpos moldavam-se um no outro. Separaram-se, olhos nos olhos, metal no metal; Draco afastou-se um pouco para poder olhá-la melhor. Não entendia por que ela estava transformada outra vez.

-Estou sendo seguida. – declarou em deboche e pegou na mão dele. – Me leve para outro lugar.

Draco virou a cabeça para todos os lados tentando encontrar alguém, mas não viu ninguém, e ao ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras tudo desapareceu de sua mente; agora só importava sumir com ela dali. Começou a andar na direção que ela ia antes, ainda de mãos dadas; começou a sentir-se um adolescente, mas não a soltaria.

Hermione se divertiu com os pensamentos dele, mas estava gostando mais de estar sendo levada para um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha com ele; olhou para a outra mão do garoto. O livro de Alberth continuava firmemente preso entre os dedos dele, como se custasse uma fortuna.

Gostava da história que Alberth escrevera, afinal uma parte de sua vida, mesmo que pequena, estava ali ; sorriu ao ver um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do loiro. Ele virou abruptamente em uma rua, e parou diante de uma casa pequena e com aparência de abandonada. Pintura descascada, janelas com seus vidros quebrados e algumas tábuas da madeira soltando no assoalho da varanda; o portão já não existia mais, havia sido reduzido a ferro enferrujado.

_Your name _

_Desire _

_Your flesh _

_We are_

-Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinho comigo? – ela perguntou dando risada dele, entrando no terreno e soltando da mão dele; por um segundo Draco a via, para logo depois ela já ter desaparecido. Ele viu a porta da casa abandonada se abrir com um estrondo e sorriu, ela estava brincando com ele.

Entrou na casa olhando para todos os lados, havia milhões de jornais espalhados pelo chão, um cheiro de comida estragada pairava no ar, as paredes estavam descascando e sujas; olhou por dois cômodos, ela não estava ali. Alguns papelões espalhados por um pequeno corredor, que levava até a cozinha; andou devagar até lá, temendo que ela o assustasse; não queria passar vergonha na frente dela.

A cozinha era mais bem iluminada pela luz da lua do que o resto da casa, um grande buraco se encontrava na parede oposta àquela na qual ele estava, uma mesa estava virada com as pernas para cima, bem no centro do cômodo; uma geladeira com a porta aberta, um cachorro estava encolhido dentro dela, como se estivesse com medo de algo. Olhou para onde o animal olhava, à sua direita havia um balcão parcialmente destruído; surpreendeu-se ao ver que ali estavam duas pessoas.

Hermione sorriu, estava sentada no balcão, as pernas afastadas, com um homem entre elas; as unhas grandes e pintadas de preto estavam parcialmente enterradas na garganta de um homem, que tremia de medo. Draco ficou somente olhando aquilo, ouvindo o cachorro rosnar baixo para a vampira. Ela, ainda assim, sorria.

Olhou para o homem preso nas garras dela. Ele parecia assustado, os olhos vertiam lágrimas de dor e medo, os pés balançavam a alguns centímetros do chão, as mãos tentavam soltar a vampira de si; o sangue que saía dos ferimentos pingava por toda a sua roupa. As roupas eram velhas e estavam sujas, os sapatos eram diferentes um do outro e ele usava um boné com o logotipo já gasto pelo tempo. O loiro deduziu que ele era um mendigo que, por azar, estava morando naquela casa. Sentiu uma leve pontada no peito. Era sua culpa ela estar ali, era sua culpa um homem inocente estar à beira da morte.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou olhando para a morena que estava com o queixo apoiado no ombro do homem, as presas à vista, os olhos cinza; ela sorriu ainda mais.

-Veja como a vida é frágil. – ela apertou as unhas na pele do homem, mais sangue desceu lento manchando a camisa dele. – Você pensa em ser como eu, mas será que você conseguiria agüentar matar?

O homem preso se desesperou, debateu-se mais forte na mão dela, tentando escapar a todo custo; o cachorro uivou alto e saiu da casa pelo buraco na parede, sumindo na noite. Draco temeu pelo homem, ela não o deixaria vivo, ele estava condenado; começou a pensar em um jeito de salvá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como, ela estava decidida.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou, tentando manter a voz firme, não iria fraquejar e deixá-la matá-lo também; só a possibilidade de tal ato o arrepiou.

-Não ache que só existe a sede, não; as coisas que vocês assistem e acham que são a verdade são apenas pequenas partes da verdade. – ela levou os lábios para perto do pescoço do homem; Draco deu um passo na direção deles, mas congelou ao ver os olhos cinza dela encarando-o com severidade. – Tem a dor, os anos, e, é claro, a caça.

-Não faça isso. – a voz era cautelosa, mas ela pouco ligou, sorriu e abocanhou a jugular do homem em suas mãos; o sangue verteu para sua boca. Entretanto, ela não bebia tudo, deixava o sangue descer pelo corpo do homem, manchando-o por inteiro; a intenção era assustar o rapaz, e, como sempre, ela estava sendo muito bem-sucedida.

Draco via todo aquele sangue e não sabia o que fazer, apenas observou; o homem parou de se mexer em poucos segundos e ela o soltou. O loiro lembrou de si na festa ao ver o homem caindo no chão, mas o outro escapara vivo. Aquele pobre coitado não tivera a mesma sorte; olhou-a. Ela deixava o sangue pingar do queixo todo manchado. Entendera pelo sorriso que ela lhe lançava qual era a intenção dela, e, por alguns momentos, teve que admitir que ela conseguira.

-Não tenho medo de você, nem do que pode fazer. – terminou a frase e sentiu a mão fria dela segurando-o pelo pescoço, prensando-o na parede; não podia sentir medo, ela gostava disso.

-O que disse? – ela irritou-se com a falta de medo dele, ele deveria temer e pedir para que não o machucasse; ele não se debatia, não chorava e não temia.

-Não tenho medo de você, nem do que pode fazer comigo. – ele disse, olhando para a boca toda suja de sangue dela, os caninos à mostra, os olhos cinza. O tempo pareceu parar, cada gota de sangue que escorria do queixo dela parecia demorar minutos para finalmente atingir o chão; os olhos cinza dela esquadrinhavam seu rosto com demasiada lentidão, como se estivesse procurando algo.

-Eu te procuro, cria. – soltou sua garganta e lhe deu um rápido beijo, manchando-o com o sangue do mendigo.

Draco a viu sumir em uma fraca névoa e só então deslizou pela parede, estava jogando com a morte; passou as costas da mão pela boca e a limpou, tirando o sangue daquele homem dali. Olhou o corpo sem vida jogado no chão, um grande ferimento na jugular ainda deixava sangue sair; será que essa realmente era a vida que queria?

Escorou-se na parede e levantou devagar, iria para casa, ler e pensar, esperar que ela não demorasse a chamá-lo; porém, ao sair da casa, viu um homem do outro lado da rua. Ele estava parado, somente olhando para Draco, e, no momento seguinte, havia desaparecido; o loiro balançou a cabeça, deveria ser a pessoa que seguia Jean. Foi para a Universidade pensando em como deixaria claro para si mesmo que queria a eternidade.

_Cold _

_We're so cold _

_We are so _

_Cold _

_We're so cold_

--------------------------------------

Um mês. Havia se passado um mês e ela somente aparecia em seus sonhos, mas ele sabia perfeitamente que não era como no hospital; Draco tinha sonhos criados por ele mesmo. Sonhos onde a tocava e a tinha só para si, sem outros vampiros para temer ou pessoas morrendo, somente eles dois.

Desistiu de pensar nela, naquela semana focou-se em recuperar suas notas, realmente ir às aulas, e conseguiu; o feriado de natal estava chegando e ele ocupava sua mente com tudo que podia para não lembrar mais dela. Decidiu não viajar esse ano, iria ficar, colocar a matéria em dia e arrumar sua vida; já não podia mais ficar vivendo em função de alguém que brincava com ele.

Seus pais ligaram e avisaram que a casa estaria vazia, estavam indo passar o Natal e Ano Novo em uma cidade qualquer; olhou para o calendário preso na porta, marcava dia vinte e três de Dezembro. Riu., Mais um natal em que deixaria passar em branco para que pudesse se concentrar na vida. Não que não ligasse para tal época, mas achava que era só mais um motivo para as pessoas fazerem compras, gastarem o que não tinham.

Jogou-se na cama e desligou o abajur, iria dormir às dez em uma noite de sexta, dia vinte e três de Dezembro.Estava ficando patético, um verdadeiro velho, mas isso fazia sua mente não ir para os lados frios do cinza, fazia pensar somente no mundo dos vivos. Entretanto, depois de quarenta minutos rolando na cama, desistiu, pegaria algo para ler e esperaria o sono; ligou o abajur e, sobre o criado-mudo, viu o livro de Alberth. Ficou olhando-o por alguns minutos, decidindo se descobria ou não o resto da história deles; puxou a mochila do chão e pegou a caixa dos óculos.

Abriu o livro sem se importar com a página, respirou fundo, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e passou a mão pelos cabelos; aquilo o levaria de volta para aquele mundo.

_Ela veio me ver hoje, parecia irritada e quando lhe perguntei se a causa era seu amigo Potter, me jogou contra a parede e sugou um pouco de meu sangue; ela sabe a medida exata para não me matar, apenas para me deixar fraco._

_Algumas horas depois ela estava deitada em minha cama, somente com a renda vermelha, e , só a parte de baixo, olhando o teto; eu estava sentado na poltrona, completamente nu. Já fazia vários minutos que eu apreciava a beleza daquele corpo, aquele corpo de que eu podia tirar proveito, assim como ela tirava do meu; vi que ela se mexeu na cama, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou a me olhar. Foi quando vi seus olhos ficarem castanhos e ela começar a narrativa. Não vou descrever com as mesmas palavras que ela disse, mas deixarei marcados os sentimentos que senti vindo dela, enquanto me deixava saber sobre a transformação e quem a fez imortal._

_Ela é mais antiga do que pensei, mas não se engane, sofreu com os Templários e isso a fez uma mulher forte; fria talvez. Mulher... pelo que ela me diz quando a primeira cruzada se passou, ela tinha dezoito anos, uma garota ainda; seu criador é bem mais antigo, ela diz. Não quero imaginar que tipo de criatura ele é, e, pelo que ela descreve, ele consegue ser frio, cruel e encantador._

_Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas, ao descrever os caninos dele em sua pele, os olhos dela brilharam, mas ela virou o rosto, acho que para não me deixar ver que chorava; não me aproximei e não me movi nem um milímetro durante a narrativa, ela poderia desistir de contar, e eu sempre perguntei sobre isso. Eu nem ousaria fazer as contas sobre a idade exata dela, mas, acredite, ela viu a primeira Cruzada; e eu temo que eu não vá ver muitas luas depois desse relato._

_Ela me revela o nome dele em um sussurro e não vou repeti-lo aqui, não tenho coragem; só seu nome me deu medo, me fez ter calafrios. Ela o descreve com maestria em detalhes, cor dos olhos, cabelos, boca, músculos, cicatrizes; mas diz que não o vê desde o dia que acordou para a vida escura. Perguntei se ela o amava, ela tombou a cabeça para trás e riu, e disse uma frase que me fez ter mais medo dela do que já tive em todo esse tempo:_

"_Não tem espaço no coração dos mortos para amor, Alberth, só para as trevas."_

_Já faz quase um ano que ela me consome em lentos goles, e isso está para chegar ao fim; como sei? Jean me indica, cada vez mais fria, mais possessiva e sedenta; meu sangue escorre para dentro da boca dela, e hoje ela me deixou sem sentidos. Pode ser que amanhã eu não acorde. Já tenho coragem de dizer o nome dele, e ela odeia._

_Ela brinca comigo, adora me ver pedindo por ela, implorando para ser morto ou para que me deixe em paz. Mas não, ela não o faz, gosta de me ver sofrer, e já não tenho forças para dizer não; acho que nunca as tive._

_Pergunto-me se alguém teria forças para rejeitar tal mulher, tal tentação do Inferno, filha do Diabo. Ela é filha do Diabo, como gosta de dizer, mas infelizmente sei a verdade; toda vez que me ouve falar o nome "dele" transforma-se e me suga a vida, deixando-me à beira da morte._

_Acho que faço isso para que Jean me mate de uma vez. A morena de olhos cinza consegue me fazer desejar dançar com a Morte; talvez a Morte seja mãe, enquanto o Diabo é pai. Jean é o Inferno, hoje sei disso._

_Ficou escutando-a me contar as dores da transformação, o medo da vida escura, e os ganhos; para mim ela é uma maquina de matar. Só tem esse propósito, e até que ela esteja plenamente satisfeita, vai matar homens como eu, curiosos e sedentos por ela. Ela pode não ter espaço para o amor no coração dela, mas eu tenho, e, por isso, vou deixar que me mate._

_Your mouth _

_This words _

_Silence _

_It turns_

Draco virou a página e percebeu que somente havia uma pequena inscrição, leu em voz alta:

-Alberth Caim veio a falecer dia 17 de Abril de 1995. Foi encontrado em sua cama, as páginas desse livro na mesa da cozinha, com instruções para que ele fosse publicado. Até hoje as pessoas mais próximas não entendem sua morte, muito menos seu último desejo.

Ficou encarando essa última página, algo ali parecia estranhamente familiar, ele era o próximo Alberth da vida dela; não que fosse deixar acontecer, mas teria forças pra recusar?

_"Não."_, sua mente respondeu, o loiro suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás; por que ele? Por que ela havia escolhido justamente ele? Ela poderia escolher qualquer homem, e, pelo que havia lido, muitos e de muitas eras já haviam sido escolhidos antes dele. Lembrou-se da data da primeira Cruzada, ela havia começado em 1096 e terminado em 1099; fez as contas e assustou-se ao perceber que a vampira tinha um pouco mais de 900 anos.

Com tal idade, já deveriam ter existido milhões de Alberth's na vida dela, muitos brinquedos que ela já havia matado; sorriu. Ela, mesmo sem estar presente, invadia a mente dele e o puxava para o lado escuro; Draco se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, se ela chamasse, ele iria.

Voltou algumas páginas e leu uma frase que chamou sua atenção.

_Ela me apresentou para Potter, Weasley e Ginny, que são os amigos que a acompanham na vida escura; nenhum deles me passa confiança. Potter é irmão de Jean, mesma data de nascimento na vida escura, mesmo criador. Weasley e Ginny são crias dela, devem obediência a ela. Hoje ela me ensinou algumas coisas sobre essência e transformação; se é escolhido para ser cria, será cria para toda a vida, sem dar a essência. Se for escolhido para parceiro, será transformado durante o sexo; sua essência se torna da pessoa que lhe escolheu. Não quero ser cria, nem parceiro. Jean que me mate, mas a eternidade não me atrai._

Parou de ler o livro ao ouvir a voz dela em sua mente, primeiro bem baixo, mandando-lhe que saísse. Sorriu. Não pensou duas vezes: pegou o celular e olhou o relógio na parede, era uma da manhã. Assim que saiu, ouviu o ronco de um motor de carro, virou-se para o portão da Universidade e a viu dentro de uma BMW preta. Sorriu novamente. Aquele carro era perfeito para ela, combinava com seu jeito atraente e elegante de ser.

Entrou no carro e ela sorriu, os olhos castanhos brilhando, um vestido vermelho colado no corpo, scarpins da mesma cor nos pés; unhas afiadas e pintadas de preto, maquilagem de sempre. Ela tinha os cachos presos dessa vez, deixando que ele tivesse plena visão de todo seu pescoço.

-Para onde vamos? – perguntou e a viu sorrir, partindo com o carro sem dar resposta alguma.

Já eram altas horas da madrugada quando desceram do carro, ela deixou a chave no contato e Draco sorriu perante a situação, afinal ela havia roubado o carro, e ele não tinha certeza se o dono ou dona ainda estava vivo ou não; naquele momento, isso não importava. Não iria poder fazer nada que salvasse a pessoa, e Hermione não deixaria; sentiu a pele fria dela contra seu braço. A olhou, ela estava olhando profundamente dentro de seus olhos, um sorriso nos lábios; a cada minuto que ficava com ela, era como se a conhecesse mais um pouco. Mesmo que não conversassem, ela parecia saber tudo de si, e ele conseguia sentir que sabia algo sobre ela.

Olhou para o terreno onde estavam, um grande campo se estendia do portão até onde haviam parado o carro; uma fonte, seca, indicava que era um lugar antigo, abandonado havia algum tempo. Virou-se, encontrando um imponente castelo, com várias janelas, torres sombrias; a lua escondia-se por entre duas das mais altas torres. Draco não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar do filmes de vampiros a que já assistira, realmente achava que aqueles castelos sombrios eram invenção; uma escada com pelo menos vinte degraus levava até a porta principal.

O corrimão de pedra estava cheio de algumas plantas embrenhadas, algumas outras subiam pelos altos muros e entravam por algumas janelas sem vidro; por um momento pensou ter visto pessoas pelas janelas das torres. Ela não deveria morar sozinha naquele castelo daquele tamanho, deveria estar cheio de amigos dela; vampiros mais novos, até mais velhos que ela.

Ela passou por ele e começou a subir a escada, os olhos cinzas do garoto se prenderam no rebolar dela; a morena sorriu. Gostava quando prendia a atenção dele, gostava quando ele ficava a babar por seu corpo, seu jeito; poderia ter qualquer homem, mas no momento era ele que importava. Queria usufruir de tudo o que pudesse desse garoto, tirar o sangue, a essência, a razão; seu criador a ensinara isso, e aprendera a fazer com maestria, deixando a vitima sempre pedindo por mais.

Entrou no castelo seguindo-a, olhou em todos as direções, paredes de pedra escurecidas pelo tempo, muitas portas de ferro, algumas abertas, outras fechadas; ouvia sussurros, mas não via ninguém. Velas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados, deixando o ambiente mal iluminado, sombrio.

Entraram por um corredor, Hermione olhava ocasionalmente para trás, sorrindo com os caninos transformados à mostra; muitas das portas estavam abertas e Draco olhava, encontrando algumas pessoas, que, assim que o viam, corriam e ficavam vendo-os ir na direção do último cômodo. Uma garota vinha na direção deles, Hermione passou por ela sem nem ao menos parecer notar sua presença; entretanto, ela ficou a examinar o loiro, que parou para olhá-la também.

-O novo brinquedo. – disse Ginny; Draco riu, sabia que Hermione o chamava assim e não se importava. – Potter pediu que, quando chegasse, fosse até o quarto dele.

Jean virou-se devagar, sob os olhares atentos de Draco, Ginny e outros vampiros parados nas portas; algo estava estranho no castelo. Uma vibração parecia emanar de seus companheiros de morte, como se esperasse algum ataque dela, algum tipo de reação perigosa e fatal. Olhou a ruiva, e esta olhava com gula para Draco.

-Pode deixar que tomarei conta de seu brinquedo. – Ginny disse passando a língua pelos lábios e tocou o braço do loiro, mas pouco aproveitou; Jean segurou seu pescoço com força, apertando até ouvir o barulho de algo se partindo. Sorriu ao ver o desespero da garota em sua mão, a jogou na parede.

-Minha cria obedece a mim. – olhou para o loiro, que encolheu os ombros, mas continuou olhando-a; olhou novamente para a ruiva. – Falo com Potter quando acordar. Amanhã.

A ruiva apenas assentiu, ainda sentada no chão, olhando com medo sua criadora, esperando o próximo golpe, segurava a garganta com força, aquele ferimento demoraria para ser curado; claro que Potter não gostaria de vê-la machucada, mas ele nada podia fazer, a ruiva sabia que pertencia à morena. Viu Jean retornar a andar e o mortal a seguir, sem olhar duas vezes para sai ruiva.

Hermione abriu a pesada porta de ferro do último cômodo do corredor e entrou jogando o casaco na cama ao centro do cômodo, virou-se devagar para observar Draco, enqaunto ele olhava atentamente cada detalhe lugar; sorriu. Ele era esperto, inteligente e estava ali, o primeiro mortal a entrar naquele quarto; o primeiro mortal que ela deixava entrar vivo, e que deixaria sair na mesma condição.

Olhou o quarto dela, uma grande cama estava ao centro com lençóis negros, um tapete de veludo branco no chão, as paredes tinham várias tapeçarias vermelhas, verdes e douradas; uma poltrona e um sofá de couro negro, uma mesa e uma cadeira na extrema esquerda. Um vaso grande com flores chamou sua atenção, orquídeas; pareciam recém colhidas, extremamente bonitas. Guardou na mente qual flor poderia entregar à morena caso um dia tivesse tal oportunidade. As janelas tinham cortinas pretas como os lençóis, estavam abertas, deixando o ar frio entrar, balançando-as.

Sentiu os olhos dela sob si, olhou-a, parecia pensativa, algo a incomodava; sorriu, ela fez o mesmo. As presas ainda assustavam, mas já estava tão envolvido que não podia desistir agora; não era covarde, nunca fora. Fitou uma poltrona à sua frente, o estofamento parecia novo, ela gostava de luxo; a olhou, como que pedindo permissão para sentar.

-Sente-se logo. – ela respondeu divertida, andando de um lado para o outro; algo estava errado naquele castelo, só não conseguia entender o quê.

-Como foi? – ele perguntou sentando-se e passando a mão pelos cabelos; viu que ela o olhava pensativa outra vez. – Alberth não revela grandes coisas, somente um certo período de sua vida; dali deduzi, mais ou menos, sua idade.

-Minha idade? – ela jogou a cabeça para trás rindo da frase dele. – Se sabe quantos anos tenho não precisa de mim para conhecer a história, apenas procure nos livros das malditas Guerras Santas. – o tom de deboche indicou que ela não gostava de tal passagem na história humana.

-Quero ouvir de sua boca. – ele falou, e Jean o fitou por vários minutos. Aquilo era segredo, sagrado, mito; entretanto, confiava nele, assim como confiara em Alberth.

-A guerra havia começado outra vez, eu já sabia que eles um dia viriam naquela direção. – declarou, olhando-o nos olhos, tentando ver algo que sabia não estar ali: medo. - Eu esperava que meu pai voltasse com eles. E mesmo que tivesse o alertado que ser seguidor dos Templários seria encarar a morte de frente a todo momento, ele se foi. Mais um enfeitiçado pelo ouro que eles diziam conseguir para quem os seguisse; tudo uma grande besteira na minha opinião.

_Humming _

_We laugh _

_My head _

_Falls back_

Andou alguns passos, lembrando daqueles dias, tentando não sentir ódio, nem raiva; mas o frio no cômodo era cada vez mais sentido. Não era culpa de seu pai seu destino ter sido aquele, se tinha um culpado, esse era Deus.

-Já naquela época não temia mais Deus. Na verdade, vivia a me perguntar se ele realmente existia; afinal, tantas mortes, sangue e dor em troco de quê? – ele riu achando graça da careta dela. – Ora, eu era humana, não sabia o que pensava.

-Mas já sabia que Deus não existe. – ele deixou-se escorregar mais um pouco na poltrona, ela o olhou com um pouco de orgulho; era difícil encontrar humanos que não acreditassem em Deus. E os que encontrava acreditavam no Diabo, pobres coitados, eles não sabiam quem era o Diabo; pra Hermione, ele tinha nome e idade e a transformara em uma condenada.

-Pode-se dizer que sim. – abanou a mão displicentemente no ar. – Pra mim só existia a maldade humana, mas tinha medo de dizer aquelas coisas e morrer queimada como uma grande amiga; Lucy.

-Por que a queimaram? – ela virou para olhá-lo, por um momento parecia ter esquecido da presença dele, sua mente estava na imagem da grande fogueira na praça de seu vilarejo, queimando a carne de Lucy; disfarçou um sorriso e respondeu.

-Praguejou contra Deus ao receber a noticia do marido morto. – rolou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Por um lado fiquei feliz, ela não veria o que estava para acontecer; a fome nos atingiu pesadamente. A chuva não caía, a terra já não dava frutos. Me sentia sozinha, ninguém pra cuidar de mim.

Draco parecia estar vendo Hermione pela primeira vez, ela contava sua vida como se estivesse relembrando para si mesma; sabia que ela lhe confiava um segredo, uma história morta. Um segredo tão sagrado que somente Alberth sabia, e, agora, ele; sentiu-se importante para ela. Realmente estava fascinado por Hermione, o jeito com que ela se movia, falava, sorria.

-Eu estava revoltada, como qualquer adolescente que é deixada sozinha. Minha mãe havia morrido, meu pai poderia ter seguido o mesmo caminho, e Lucy, queimada; minha revolta era contra Deus e suas mentiras. – os olhos dela tinham um brilho insano ao dizer aquelas palavras. - O homem só busca uma coisa na Terra, o poder que dizem que Deus dá aos que guerrearem no nome Dele. Ridículo.

Riram da braveza dela, Hermione estava na verdade recordando dos detalhes e de cada pensamento seus naquele fatídico dia; olhos nos olhos cinza de Draco. Sua perdição se devia aquilo, estava perdendo-se por ali outra vez? Por olhos cinza, só quedessa vez, olhos vivos? Balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior com o canino.

-Todo homem busca poder, receio que só vi tarde demais que _ele_ também buscava. – ela jogou-se em um sofá antigo de frente para a poltrona em que o loiro estava; sentia-se à vontade com ele, mesmo sabendo que todo o castelo estava a avisar Potter sobre o humano no quarto dela. Não se importou, Potter nunca entraria ali sem a permissão dela, e a morena não iria permitir que ele o fizesse essa noite, mesmo que tivesse que agüentar a insolência e infantilidade do moreno no dia seguinte. Essa noite ela queria aproveitar com o loiro.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou, curioso demais; ela riu inclinando a cabeça para trás. Demorou-se olhando para ela, vendo ela tirar os sapatos de salto alto, deixando-os no tapete de veludo; a saia dela se ergueu brevemente ao fazer os movimentos de tirar os sapatos. Draco não pôde evitar ficar excitado com a visão.

-Eu tinha meus dezoito anos quando Potter me pediu em casamento; para uma mortal, o pedido tinha sido perfeito, romântico se assim preferir. – riu com a expressão surpresa dele. – Foi na chuva, com belas palavras e um beijo apaixonado; só tinha um problema: eu queria outro.

-Seu criador?

-Criador, dono, assassino, amante, tanto faz; ele já teve tantos nomes que realmente não importa. – Draco sentiu um pouco de raiva na voz dela, ignorou. A curiosidade de descobrir o nome dele era maior.

-No livro, Alberth diz que você odeia que falem o nome dele. Por quê? – os olhos dela por um momento ficaram castanhos e voltaram a ficar cinza, deixando o loiro preocupado.

-Acredite, se alguém te rouba a vida, e essa pessoa é a que te fascina até achar que ficou louco, é porque não te ama. – a resposta foi seca. – Eu era a filha perfeita, a primeira dele; a máquina de matar que ele tanto procurou. Com ódio por Deus e nojo por humanos.

-Qual o nome dele? – tornou a perguntar, mas ela olhava além de si, olhava para algo parado na porta; virou o rosto e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Um homem estava encostado no batente, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, cabelos negros caindo pela face; ouviu um sussurro dela.

-Sirius?!

_Cold _

_We're so cold _

_We are so _

_Cold _

_We're so cold_

-------------------------------

N.A.: Tradução da música

**Frio**

_Nós beijamos _

_as estrelas _

_nós escrevemos_

_o que nós somos_

_Seu nome_

_Deseja_

_Sua carne_

_Nós sentimos_

_Frio_

_Nós somos tão frio_

_Nós somos tão_

_Frio_

_Nós somos tão frio_

_Sua boca_

_Estas palavras_

_Silêncio_

_Vire-se_

_Beijando_

_Nós rimos_

_Minha cabeça_

_Caiu pra trás_

_Frio_

_Nós somos tão frios_

_Nós somos tão_

_Frios_

_Nos somos tão frios._

* * *

_continua..._

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


	6. Redeemer

_**Parte 5:**__**Redeemer**_

_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day. _

_I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me... _

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate. _

_So instead you'll taste my pain_

**Marilyn Manson – Redeemer – Queen Of The Damned**

_The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am _

_Always it is calling me, for the blood of man_

Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam e se tornaram cinza, o frio no cômodo se intensificou e as cortinas negras balançaram violentamente; Draco virou mais um pouco o corpo para poder observar o homem na porta. Viu que havia mais dois homens com ele agora, um moreno e um ruivo; deduziu que eram Potter e Weasley.

Observou Hermione, a morena estava com os punhos fechados, as unhas fincadas na pele da mão, o rosto prestava atenção ao homem que ela chamara de Sirius; o olhou novamente. Ele andou alguns passos para dentro do quarto, vestia um terno grafite, corte perfeito, camisa branca; as mãos nos bolsos da calça, os cabelos desciam ondulados e emolduravam seu rosto. Um breve movimento dele e pôde ver que seus cabelos era mais longos do que imaginava, desciam em uma cascata negra até o meio das costas.

Uma pequena barba por fazer, rosto claro, lábios vermelhos e um sorriso puxado para o lado esquerdo; o nariz levemente arrebitado, os olhos cinza como os de Jean,, mas que pareciam mais atentos, fatais. O jeito lento e despreocupado dele deixou Draco curioso, ele parecia estar debochando dela, desafiando-a a fazer algum movimento para impedi-lo; mas ela nada fez.

-O que faz aqui, Sirius? – a voz dela estava baixa e firme; Malfoy olhou para os outros dois que entravam no quarto. Era o único humano ali.

-Oras, mas vejo que continua com o mesmo gênio. – a voz dele era calma, suave, baixa. Deu alguns passos na direção da morena, observando-a; virou na direção da poltrona e cumprimentou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça o mortal presente. – Quase um milênio e ainda tende a me atacar?

Weasley riu, fazendo Jean lançar um olhar mortal na sua direção; Sirius aproximou-se por trás dela, deslizando a mão pela cintura dela. A morena somente olhou novamente para Draco, não se moveu, não se afastou, apenas o olhou; o loiro não sabia o que fazer. Viu o homem abraçá-la, pousando o queixo no ombro dela, viu o sangue da mão dela pingar no chão; ela estava fincando as unhas nas palmas da mão com tamanha força e parecia nem perceber.

-Continue a narrativa, Hermione. – ele pediu, olhando com os olhos transformados na direção de Potter e Weasley. – Estamos curiosos para saber como você viu aquele dia tão único. – Hermione tremeu fechando os olhos, e quando os abriu Draco viu que eles estavam castanhos; ficou surpreso.

Ela fechou os olhos e pareceu respirar fundo, e Draco não soube o que ela sentia, não soube o que fazer; só temia por sua vida. Ele, Sirius, era, com toda certeza, o criador dela, ela estava baixando as guardas; ouviu a voz baixa dela recomeçar a narrativa.

-Eu pedi um tempo para Potter, tinha que pensar; tinha que esquecer o outro. – houve uma pausa, em que Sirius a soltou e sentou-se elegantemente no sofá, sorrindo para Draco; a morena olhava agora dentro dos olhos verdes de Potter, que parecia desculpar-se silenciosamente por aquilo. – Eu decidi me encontrar com Sirius, dizer para sair de minha vida, sumir de meus sonhos; mas não pude.

-E por que não pôde? – a voz de Sirius parecia divertida, como se realmente estivesse curioso.

-O fascínio. – a resposta foi seguida de um suspiro, o qual Jean não sabia se era de dor ou alivio; fechou os olhos, aliviando as mãos, percebendo que havia se ferido. Porém, ao abrir os olhos, viu a porta se fechando, Draco, Potter e Weasley haviam saído, somente Sirius estava com ela no cômodo e a olhava esperando qualquer reação. – Para onde o levaram?

-Foram mostrar o castelo. Não se preocupe, não vão matá-lo, nem mordê-lo, sabem que é seu brinquedo. – o moreno se levantou; e parou logo em frente à morena. – Continue.

_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day. _

_I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me_

-Você sabe a história muito bem, e eu já nem me lembro direito. – respondeu afastando-se dele; entretanto, ele a segurou pela mão, aproximando seus corpos.

-Você lembra de toda e qualquer sensação daquele momento. – ele afirma, a voz suave perto do ouvido dela; Hermione parecia pregada no chão. – Você sempre foi minha, Hermione.

-Sabe que odeio esse nome. – a morena estava de olhos fechados, os braços de Sirius rodeavam firmemente sua cintura.

-Mas ele te chama assim, não? – a risada de deboche de Sirius fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, tomando consciência do que estava fazendo; soltou-se dele e transformou-se.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – andou até seus scarpins vermelhos, calçando-os e virando-se novamente na direção de Sirius. O moreno a olhava com surpresa, Hermione não era de recusá-lo, afastá-lo como havia feito há pouco.

-Cuidar de minhas crias. – ela tombou a cabeça para trás, rindo graciosamente.

-Claro, agora a verdade, Six. – ele a olhou, seu rosto se tornou sério, já que a morena queria a verdade, ela a teria; sentou-se na poltrona e cruzou os braços no peito. Seus olhos transformados, os caninos levemente pressionados no lábio inferior.

-Você pretende tomar a essência do rapaz. – afirmou, fazendo o sorriso dela sumir; como ele poderia saber? – Sou seu dono, Hermione.

-Mas não tem minha essência, decidiu por me deixar só como cria. – a raiva dela fez o frio se intensificar, as cortinas se mexeram com mais violência. – O que faço de minha morte, é minha escolha. Você não...

-MANDO! – o grito a calou, e por alguns segundos só fitaram-se; a raiva de Sirius diminuía, porém a de Jean, não. Ela andou até a porta e, antes de abri-la, olhou para o moreno na poltrona novamente.

-Suas escolhas, Sirius. Viva com elas. – saiu lentamente, e seguiu pelo corredor, tinha que achar Draco o mais rápido possível.

Sirius ficou a fitar a lua pela janela aberta, sabia exatamente do que a morena falava; era culpa dele que Hermione não fosse sua parceira. Poderia ter feito dela sua parceira, sugado sua essência, mas o medo de prender-se a uma só mulher o fez transformá-la em cria; a única cria mulher que ele tinha. Desde que fora transformado, Sirius só mordia homens, mas a morena era diferente, tinha os mesmos sentimentos que ele tinha por Deus e pelos humanos; a cria perfeita, a máquina de matar perfeita.

E agora ela iria ter um parceiro para a vida, alguém com quem ela passaria a eternidade; e não seria ele. Observou o vaso com as orquídeas na mesa, ela ainda gostava das mesmas flores; o dia em que a escolhera para se tornar sua cria passando diante de seus olhos.

_Abriu os olhos sentindo a leve brisa da noite passando por seu corpo, andou lentamente até a janela, observando a lua ainda começando a buscar seu lugar no céu; duas mãos abraçaram sua cintura. Sorriu e se virou, o jantar tinha chegado. Acariciou os cabelos loiros da garota à sua frente, buscando os lábios dela, dand-lheo o último prazer que ela sentiria na vida; poucos minutos depois ela estava deitada no chão, pouco sangue saía do ferimento no pescoço._

_Sirius virou-se e olhou o vilarejo, os Templários já estavam lá, mas escondidos, não queriam guerrear; uma luz acessa na cabana perto do castelo onde estava hospedado, lhe chamou a atenção. Um vento morno bateu em seu peito nu, vestia somente uma calça de tecido fino, pés descalços no chão frio de pedras; uma garota apareceu na porta da cabana. Era "ela". Era a garota por que ele estava encantado, e para não atacá-la antes do previsto, matava uma garota por dia; a morena saiu da cabana segurando um balde, cabelos balançando no vento morno._

_Hermione estava com um vestido simples, estava indo para cama quando ficou com vontade de beber água, mas o balde estava vazio; teria que sair e pegar água no pequeno tonel. Não que ele fosse longe, mas aquela noite a estava deixando inquieta, como se avisasse que algo aconteceria; abriu a porta e olhou para os lados. Estava tudo escuro, as outras pessoas já dormiam, e somente alguns animais ainda estavam acordados; pegou a água no tonel e antes de entrar olhou na direção do castelo. "Ele" estava em uma das janelas. O homem que a fizera pedir para Potter esperar sobre o pedido de casamento, o homem que a olhava com tanta intensidade que parecia ver sua alma; estremeceu e virou-se. Iria entrar, tomar a bendita água e dormir, deveria parar de pensar naquele homem; entretanto, não pôde, mal havia se virado e sentiu alguém segurando seu pulso._

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate. _

_So instead you'll taste my pain.  
_

_Ela se virou assustada e Sirius sorriu pelo canto da boca, a morena olhou a janela do castelo onde ele estivera segundos antes e depois de volta para seus olhos cinza, sem entender sua rapidez; não a soltou. Pegou delicadamente o balde da outra mão dela e o soltou, fazendo a água espirrar em seus pés; ambos estavam descalços. A fitou por vários minutos, a luz da lua fazia a pele dela ficar mais clara, as veias pareciam saltar em sua visão; ela respirava aceleradamente, exalando medo, mas também curiosidade._

_-Não me convida para entrar, Srta. Granger? – a voz dele era baixa, como um sussurro; Hermione puxou brevemente o pulso, mas ele não a soltou._

_-Perdoe-me, mas não acho correto uma moça e um homem ficarem sozinhos em uma casa, durante a noite. – dessa vez soltou o pulso com um puxão mais forte; mas ele sorriu e por um segundo ela viu os olhos dele clarearem. O cinza característico ficou mais claro. Ela tremeu, mas não conseguia se mover._

_-Perdoe-me se demorei a lhe dar a vida que merecia. – Sirius declarou andando na direção dela, enquanto ela se afastava entrando na casa; assim que fechou a porta, somente uma das quatro velas acessas continuou a queimar._

_Hermione tremia de medo, mas não conseguia gritar, o lugar onde ele havia parado estava submerso na escuridão; a única vela que permanecia acesa iluminava seu corpo. Temeu por sua vida naquele momento, pois ele era um homem, e homens só buscam uma coisa nas mulheres; tinha nojo dos humanos com sede de poder. E aparentemente o homem que a tinha fascinado tanto também era um caçador de poder, um homem qualquer._

_-Você não acha realmente isso. – a voz dele pareceu vir de todos os cantos da pequena cabana, assustando-a; pensou em correr para fora e para longe dele, mas tinha medo de sair do claro._

_-O que quer de mim? – a voz tremida dela fez Sirius sorrir, não podia mais adiar; por dias a ficara observando. Ouvia seus pensamentos, seu ódio contra Deus, sua fúria contra os homens; a filha perfeita. A única, a primeira mulher a ser sua cria; primeira e única. Chegara a hora de transformá-la._

_-Quero que seja minha. – a voz dele minou suas defesas, sentiu o corpo dele colado ao seu; as mãos deslizando lentamente por sua cintura. Tentou se virar, mas ele impediu e depositou breves beijos em seu ombro, fazendo com que tombasse a cabeça para a direita; a dor começou. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que ele havia espetado agulhas de fiar em seu pescoço._

_Primeiro uma dor quase sem importância, mas depois ela aumentou, e a garota sentia seu sangue escorrer e molhar sua roupa, enquanto ele segurava seu corpo; foi quando começou a gostar. As mãos dele a puxavam na direção de seu corpo, a pele gelada dele batia de encontro com a sua quente, ele deixava breves gemidos escaparem do fundo da garganta; foi inevitável gemer quando uma onda de prazer a atingiu._

_Não entendia aqueles sons, parecia que mais alguém estava na casa com ela, segurou com mais força o pequeno buquê de orquídeas que carregava na mão; havia colhido-as naquela noite e deixaria na porta de sua amada, na esperança de ela responder a seu pedido com mais rapidez. Aproximou-se em passos lentos e olhou pela janela, assustando-se com a cena que via; somente uma vela iluminava a cena. Hermione estava com a cabeça pendendo para o lado, enquanto um homem beijava seu pescoço, ambos gemiam; Potter começou a respirar fundo, tentando conter a raiva. Aproximou-se ainda mais, e foi então que viu a mancha vermelha no vestido claro da morena, e notou o quão pálida ela estava; mas não estava preparado para o que aconteceria a seguir. O homem levantara os olhos em sua direção, e o reconheceu de imediato, era o convidado de seu pai; ele estava fazendo algo com Hermione._

_The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive._

_Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide. _

_Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life._

_Viu o jovem Potter abrir a porta com violência e soltou-se da jovem, deixando-a cair deitada na cama; ficaram encarando-se por alguns momentos. Sirius sentiu que o jovem tinha sentimentos nobres pela jovem Hermione, e uma perversa idéia passou por sua cabeça; sorriu mostrando os caninos e a boca inteiramente suja de sangue e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama._

_-Jovem Potter, a ama? – perguntou puxando o corpo de Hermione para junto do seu, repousando a cabeça dela em seu peito; ela sussurrava coisas inteligíveis, os olhos cada vez mais fechados._

_-Sim. – respondeu Potter olhando fundo nos olhos do homem a sua frente, desviando brevemente para olhar para Hermione, temendo pela vida da amada._

_-Então a seguiria nos caminhos sombrios da morte? – mal havia terminado a pergunta e o rapaz já havia respondido que sim; Sirius sorriu outra vez, faria duas crias naquela noite. – Que assim seja._

_Sirius sugou o sangue do garoto, mas não com a delicadeza que havia feito com Hermione, rasgava a pele e carne, puxando o buquê da mão dele, jogando-o pela cabana; as flores caíram em câmera lenta. Potter já não tinha forças nas pernas e se deixou ser segurado por Sirius, prensado na parede, sentindo a vida se esvair do corpo, mas, se esse era o caminho que Hermione seguiria, ele também iria._

_Soltou o corpo do garoto, que escorregou pela parede e caiu sentado, os olhos quase fechados, a respiração fraca, a pele extremamente branca; andou lentamente até a cama, sentando e puxando o corpo da jovem que mal respirava para si. Sorriu ao vê-la com os olhos semi-cerrados e a vida acabando, sua primeira cria mulher, a primeira cria com um único propósito: odiar Deus e humanos. Com a unha, cortou seu pulso, abriu a boca dela e deixou algumas gostas caírem direto na garganta dela; sorriu ao vê-la tremer levemente e os olhos cerrarem de vez._

_Levantou-se e repetiu o mesmo ritual com o jovem Potter, e então se sentou em uma cadeira de madeira que estava perto da porta; só teria que esperar suas crias acordarem. Presenciou a morte dos corpos, dos órgão, e da vida dentro deles, os gritos e gemidos de dor e prazer o faziam perceber que havia escolhido a garota certa para transformar em sua._

_Poucas horas depois e Potter mexeu-se, levantando o corpo de modo sobrenatural do chão, olhando pela cabana, encontrando Sirius sorrindo e esperando por ele; procurou por Hermione, mas ela já não estava mais na cama. Estava parada perto da janela, olhando para o lado de fora parecendo perdida; ela segurava uma das orquídeas que ele havia levado._

_Virou-se ao senti-lo acordado e viu que os olhos verdes que sempre a olharam com amor agora estavam cinza; um vento forte entrou pela janela, atingindo seu corpo. A chama da vela oscilou e quase apagou, o homem de olhos cinza ficou curioso com o poder da garota com o vento. A sede se fez presente e ela buscou os olhos mortos de Sirius._

_-Saiam. Matem. – não era uma ordem, nem um pedido, era uma explicação; Hermione olhou a lua novamente e prendeu a flor no cabelo, abriu a porta e saiu pela noite. Potter ficou olhando para Sirius, tentando entender o que estava se passando, até ouvir um grito; grito de medo._

_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day. _

_I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me..._

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate. _

_So instead you'll taste my pain._

_O homem gargalhou, levantando-se e andando na direção do mais novo, passando a mão por seus ombros e o levou para fora da cabana; o sorriso nunca abandonando seu rosto. Viu várias pessoas pelas ruas, procurando quem havia gritado, e logo se ouviu outro grito, e outro; teve certeza que a causadora era Hermione. Buscou os olhos cinza de Sirius, encontrou-os mais claros, caninos afiados despontavam de sua boca; assustou-se e se afastou._

_-Você é um de nós. Divirta-se. – Sirius disse segurando uma jovem que passou perto de si, e a mordeu, sugando sua vida._

_Potter olhava para os lados, e desatou a correr procurando Hermione, alguns minutos depois a achou, agachada perto do corpo de um homem; a boca suja de sangue, os olhos cinza, presas pressionadas contra o lábio inferior. A roupa bege dela agora estava escarlate, com manchas de sangue em todos os lugares. Ele a olhou, nenhum traço da Hermione que amava ali._

_-Hermione..._

_-Jean. – declarou, levantando-se e limpando a boca com a mão; os olhos cinza pareciam pegar fogo. – A partir de agora é Jean._

_-O que ele nos fez? – a risada dela o espantou, afastou-se um passo dela._

_-Nos matou e nos deu a vida eterna. – ela tombou a cabeça para trás e continuou a rir, deixando que uma gota de sangue escorresse de seu queixo e descesse lenta por seu pescoço. – Vamos, ainda resta meio vilarejo._

_Potter acompanhou o trajeto da gota de sangue na pele pálida da morena e sentiu que sua visão se tornava mais forte, conseguia ver melhor no escuro; sentiu que seus dentes estavam diferentes. A olhou nos olhos, ela parecia feliz com sua transformação; saíram juntos pela noite. Saíram juntos para matar._

_Algumas horas depois, Sirius estava sentado em uma pedra no centro do vilarejo, tudo em um silêncio sepulcral, até que, ao longe, viu suas duas crias vindo em sua direção; mãos, pés, bocas e peitos sujos de sangue. Ela ainda levava a flor no cabelo, firmemente presa. Não pôde evitar um sorriso genuíno; eram crias espertas, aprendiam rápido. Os jovens param ao seu lado, o olhando esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa; virou-se, olhando o horizonte, e notou que o sol nasceria em pouco tempo._

_-Não temam o sol, não os matará. Mas incomodará caso fiquem muito tempo recebendo seus raios. – levantou-se e andou na direção do castelo. – Temos que seguir em frente, alguém poderá chegar e ver que o vilarejo inteiro foi dizimado e seremos caçados._

_Os jovens se olharam e o seguiram, saíram do vilarejo naquela mesma noite, seguindo para o vilarejo seguinte. Enquanto dormiam no dia seguinte, Sirius desaparecera, deixando suas crias àa própria sorte._

Sirius sorriu; não havia errado em deixá-los sozinhos, eles haviam aprendido a viver, matar e sumir; eram as crias perfeitas. Ela era a máquina de matar que sempre desejara, ele, o lado humano que ela já não tinha mais; sua parte ali estava terminada. Deixaria que seguissem a vida escura em paz.

_You say your life I'm taking, always bothering me,_

_I can't take this anymore, I'm failing, always smothering me_

-------------------------------

Draco deixou o quarto com Potter e Weasley ao seu lado, ambos olhavam para ele sem dizer uma palavra; caminharam por todo o corredor assim. O moreno tomou a dianteira e entrou em um quarto, Draco o seguiu, mesmo que com receio, virou-se ao ouvir a porta se fechar e percebeu que o outro homem havia ficado para fora.

-O que você tem que tanto a fascina? – a pergunta pareceu estranha para ele, mas Draco sabia bem do que Potter falava; olhou pelo cômodo. Havia alguns sofás e um piano no centro. As janelas estavam abertas, as cortinas se mexiam brevemente.

-Não sei o que quer dizer. – respondeu, afastando-se do moreno, porém Potter o cercou, segurando-o pelo pescoço e pressionando na parede.

-Os olhos cinza, talvez? – aproximou a outra mão dos olhos de Draco, vendo que o loiro tremia, mas não demonstrava medo. – Ou será que ela sente falta da pele quente de um homem?

Draco sentia a pele fria de Potter contra a sua, via perfeitamente os olhos cinza dele próximos de si, o hálito frio dele bater contra seu rosto; deveria sentir medo ou nojo, mas não sentia. Via que o sentia pelos olhos de Potter mesmo fascínio que sentia pelos olhos de Jean , engoliu em seco ao ver a boca do moreno se dirigir para seu pescoço.

-Vamos ver se ela acha graça em você quando estiver com a pele fria como a nossa. – Draco fechou os olhos esperando a dor; de que adiantaria lutar? Sabia a força que eles tinham, que era perda de tempo tentar impedi-lo.

-Solte-o. – a voz dela estava baixa, ameaçadora; o loiro abriu os olhos ao sentir que Potter o havia soltado. Procurou Hermione com os olhos e andou até ela, ficando ao seu lado; percebeu que a morena não estava transformada. Olhou Potter, ele já não estava mais transformado, seus olhos verdes brilhando de raiva.

-Nunca vai procurar entre os seus, não é? – Hermione estava farta de ouvir aquela pergunta, mas daquela vez a resposta seria diferente; sorriu pelo canto da boca.

-Talvez a eternidade não seja tempo suficiente para você aprender... – declarou, olhando fundo nos olhos de Potter, talvez pela última vez. – Eu nuca procurei entre os meus por que o único que amei tem a pele fria, caninos afiados... – viu os olhos de Potter brilharem, o verde mais vivo que nunca, esperançosos. – Mas não pode me dar sua essência. Ele pode.

Draco a olhou, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela havia falado, mas ainda não acreditando; ela realmente iria pegar sua essência? Viu Potter fechar as mãos, olhando com raiva na direção da morena. Temeu que ele a atacasse, mas ele somente ficou fitando-a, enquanto ela o olhava, os olhos castanhos contra os verdes.

_You look down on me, hey what you see,_

_take this gift from me, you will soon feed from me._

-Vamos. – ela declarou depois de vários minutos, saindo do quarto sendo seguida por Draco; saíram do castelo, muitos vampiros afastando-se do caminho dele. Desceu as escadas de pedra e olhou o horizonte, percebeu que o sol não demoraria a nascer. – O levarei de volta para casa.

-Não. – ele disse antes de entrar no carro, ela o olhou; ficaram se fitando de lados opostos do carro, cinza contra castanho.

-Como assim, não? – o tom de deboche fora forçado na voz dela, e a vampira entrou no carro ligando-o, esperando que ele entrasse.

-Durma comigo. – a morena o olhava, decifrando todos os significados daquelas duas palavras; demorou alguns segundos para que ela voltasse a falar.

-Onde descobriu sobre a essência? – ele sorrira e ela continuara séria, estava tomando uma grande decisão.

-Alberth. – declarou, pegando a chave da mão dela. Olhou-a nos olhos castanhos outra vez. – Durma comigo.

Hermione nada disse, apenas abriu a porta do carro, saindo e esperando ele sair, fechou os olhos ao passar por ele e sentou-se no banco do passageiro; ouviu o motor do carro ser ligado e o automóvel se mover. A decisão estava tomada, mataria o humano.

_Nothing seems exciting, always the same hiding _

_It's haunting me. _

_It's haunting me. _

_It's haunting me. _

_It's haunting me._

_It's haunting me..._

--------------------------------

N.A.: Tradução da música

**Redentor**

_A fome interior dada a mim, faz de mim o que sou_

_Está sempre me chamando para o sangue dos homens_

_Eles dizem que eu não posso ser isto, que eu estou acabado, me escondendo do dia_

_Eu não posso agüentar, eu não posso domar_

_A fome em mim_

_Oh, eu digo que fiz e sempre procurando, você não pode se meter comigo._

_Então, ao invés disso, você provará minha dor_

_A fome interior dada a mim, me faz sentir vivo_

_Sempre fora caçando presas, no escuro eu me escondo_

_Sentindo, caindo, odiando, parece que eu estou apagando, odiando a vida_

_Eles dizem que eu não posso ser isto, que eu estou acabado, me escondendo do dia_

_Eu não posso agüentar, eu não posso domar a fome em mim_

_Oh, eu digo que fiz e sempre procurando, você não pode se meter com o destino_

_Então, ao invés disso, você provará minha dor_

_Você diz que eu estou levando sua vida, sempre me incomodando,_

_Eu não posso mais agüentar isso, estou falhando, sempre me sufocando_

_Você me olha por cima, hei!_

_O que você vê?_

_Aceite este presente de mim: você em breve será eu_

_Nada parece animador, se escondendo como sempre_

_Está me caçando._

_Está me caçando._

_Está me caçando._

_Está me caçando._

_Está me caçando._

* * *

_continua..._

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


	7. Before I’m Dead

_**Parte 6: **__**Before I'm Dead**_

_To see you _

_To touch you _

_To see you_

_To touch you_

**Kidney Thieves – Before I'm Dead – Queen Of The Damned**

_Moon hangs around _

_A blade over my head_

_Reminds me what to do before I'm dead_

Draco dirigiu calmo, pensando nas palavras dela, em sua decisão; se entregaria a ela, seria dela. Estava com medo da eternidade, com medo do futuro, mas o que o acalmava é que passaria com ela; a eternidade antes solitária e sombria era passado. Olhou-a de canto de olho, ela parecia pensativa, como se tomasse uma grande decisão; virou algumas ruas e parou na frente de um imponente portão cinza.

Hermione viu o portão e olhou para o loiro no banco do motorista, ele a olhava com intensidade, esperando uma resposta para que seguisse em frente; sorriu pelo canto da boca. Não seria igual a Sirius, não teria medo da eternidade ao lado de alguém; assentiu brevemente com a cabeça e viu o loiro descer do carro, apertando um botão perto do portão e segundos depois esse se abriu. Ele voltou ao carro, milhões de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça e Hermione seguia todos, rindo de alguns, preocupando-se com outros.

Seguiram por uma pequena estrada de pedras, a morena observava o grande gramado ver que se estendia entre o portão e a imponente casa, de pintura clara, mas com janelas de madeira escurecida. Draco estacionou o carro na garagem além da grande casa, desceram do veículo em silêncio, ela observando tudo calmamente; o loiro abriu a porta da garagem sem fazer barulho e entrou na casa. Jean o seguiu, porém um movimento à sua esquerda, no fim do pequeno corredor, fez com que ela se transformasse.

-Não. – ele a segurou pelos ombros, olhando-a nos olhos. – É a empregada dos meus pais.

Ela olhou na direção da mulher parada no fim do corredor e seus olhos voltaram ao normal; Draco sorriu e a segurou pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. Hermione ficou olhando suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto ele a puxava para dentro da casa, explicando para a empregada por que estava ali e que ela podia ir embora; entraram por uma pequena sala e depois passaram por outra maior. Todas as paredes pintadas de creme, teto alto pintado de branco, janelas com cortinas de sede branca, móveis com aparência frágil; passaram pelo hall da entrada principal.

Grandes colunas pareciam sustentar o teto, uma pequena mesa com cartas e revistas perto da porta principal, piso de mármore negro, as lâmpadas em castiças de prata com cobras por toda a volta; Draco abriu uma pesada porta e, assim que entraram, fechou-as rapidamente. Jean o olhou com curiosidade, sabia bem o que ele estava pensando.

_Night consumes light _

_And all I dread _

_Reminds me what to do before I'm dead_

-O que espera de mim? – ela perguntou, encarando os olhos cinza dele, sem se transformar; não se transformaria até ele ter certeza do que estava fazendo.

-Nada, só a eternidade. – a frase soou estranha, mas era exatamente o que esperava dela; andou para perto do pequeno bar de seu pai e procurou pela garrafa de uísque.

Jean tombou a cabeça para trás e riu, o garoto não tinha idéia do que estava pedindo, mas seria ótimo ter alguém para ensinar a caçar, matar, brincar; virou-se fitando o cômodo. Uma imponente mesa estava ao fundo, alguns papéis na tampa, do lado direito e esquerdo havia prateleiras até o teto, repletas de livros de todos os tamanhos e cores; um grande tapete vermelho no centro, junto com dois grandes sofás de couro negro.

-Quer beber algo? – perguntou, vendo-a virar somente um pouco a cabeça em sua direção com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios vermelhos; riu, a pergunta era perigosa. Colocou mais gelo no uísque e andou até o sofá sentando e a olhou.

-Você me pede a eternidade, mas será que sabe o que isso realmente significa? – a voz dela era calma, baixa.

-Bom, você poderá me ensinar. – ele sorriu, bebendo um pouco do uísque de seu copo; passou os olhos pela sala, as janelas estavam abertas, ele via o jardim com as flores que sua mãe insistia em cultivar, mesmo que só as olhasse uma vez a cada mês. – Já volto.

Hermione concordou e andou até uma das prateleiras, vendo os livros que o pai de Draco colecionava, deixou a mão correr pela lombada deles, fechando os olhos, permitindo que os sentidos comandassem quando deveria parar. Sua mão parou e a morena abriu os olhos, vendo um livro de capa branca, fino, com aparência de novo; o puxou, lendo a capa com grande curiosidade.

-Família Malfoy. – Hermione sorriu. Era um álbum de família, veria fotos do loiro quando mais novo; sentou-se no sofá e abriu o álbum no colo, já rindo na primeira foto. Sempre gostou de ver fotos, elas conservavam as pessoas como elas gostavam de ser, assim como a sua transformação fazia. Não se lembrava de ter grandes lembranças de sua família, a mãe morrera, o pai havia desaparecido com os Templários e a única família que se lembrava de ter era Potter; afastou tais pensamentos. Não queria lembrar de algo que estava deixando para trás.

_The sun reclines_

_Eats my mind_

_Reminds me what to leave behind_

A primeira foto mostrava Draco no colo da mãe, o pai ao lado, ambos adultos com a expressão séria, como se estivessem sendo obrigados a tirar a fotografia; a próxima mostrava o loiro brincando com alguns dados coloridos no jardim da casa. Os pais o olhavam, as mesmas expressões sérias. Jean percebeu que, a cada foto que passava, as expressões dos pais de Draco não mudavam, eles sempre estavam sérios; imaginou se eles seria assim sempre. Parou em uma das últimas fotos e a observou seriamente, o loiro estava com uma beca de formando, abraçado a uma garota morena, ambos sorriam brevemente; Hermione percebeu que o sorriso não era de felicidade, mas sim deboche.

Viu outras fotos dos dois adolescentes juntos, em uma delas a morena estava sentada no colo de Draco, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, ele com as mãos na cintura dela; um perfeito casal comportado. A morena tinha os cabelos longos, negros como a noite, os olhos também, pele clara e um corpo atraente; o mesmo sorriso das fotos anteriores. Eles deveriam ser namorados.

Folheou mais algumas vezes o álbum e então ouviu a porta se abrir, rapidamente se levantou, pronta para atacar, mas viu que era ele e trazia algo na mão. Observou atentamente a mão dele e depois olhou-o nos olhos, esperando uma explicação.

-Você gosta de orquídeas, não é? – Hermione assentiu, olhando-o seriamente, não se lembrava de ter dito algo sobre as flores.

-Como soube? – ela o questionou, soltando o álbum no sofá e aproximou-se dele, aceitando o buquê que ele oferecia; as flores ainda estavam levemente molhadas do orvalho. Duas delas se destacavam pelo perfume e cor, e Hermione se permitiu sorrir. Adorava tal flor, elas eram fortes e frágeis, poderosas e extremamente belas, chamando a atenção de qualquer pessoa; mesmo que essa não gostasse de plantas.

-Quem é a morena com você nas fotos? – Draco espantou-se com a pergunta, mas assim que olhou para o sofá entendeu do que ela falava; sorriu pelo canto da boca, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Pansy Parkinson. – ela o olhou reprovando-se, estava com ciúmes de uma mortal? – Uma namorada da época do colégio.

-Seus sorrisos são extremamente parecidos. – comentou, como se não fosse nada de mais, ainda sentindo-se idiota por ficar a falar de uma garota que nem presente estava.

-Sim, crescemos juntos. – ele encostou-se na parede olhando-a cheira as flores outras vez.

_Light eats night _

_And all I never said_

_Reminds me what to do before I'm…_

Olhou nos olhos cinza do garoto, vendo ele apreciar o agrado que havia feito, sorriu brevemente antes de aproximar-se o suficiente para seu sussurro ser ouvido; os lábios quase tocando os dele.

-Onde é seu quarto? – ele olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos dela, como que pedindo para que ela não os transformasse, ficasse humana o máximo de tempo que pudesse. Hermione observou ele segurar sua mão livre e entrelaçar seus dedos outra vez; para ela, uma atitude totalmente humana.

Draco aproximou-se dela, sentindo o frio do corpo da morena, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, buscando devagar os lábios vermelhos dela. O beijo foi calmo, as línguas brincavam devagar, se descobrindo aos poucos; Draco sentiu que ela se aproximava, colando seu corpo contra o dele. Segurou-a pela nuca, o beijo se tornando mais possessivo.

Separaram-se e ele olhou-a nos olhos, ainda encontrando o castanho brilhante; puxou-a na direção do hall. Hermione não soltava as orquídeas, as levaria junto de si, era o primeiro presente que ele havia lhe dado; observou o nervosismo do garoto ao subir a imponente escada de mármores branco com carpete verde escuro no centro. Na mente do loiro, ela conseguia ver a preocupação com a dor, a transformação, a vida eterna; Mione não pôde evitar sorrir. Se existia algo que gostava nos humanos era o fato que as coisas mais importantes se perdiam com as preocupações; ela ainda não havia sequer sugado a essência dele e o garoto já estava temendo as dores.

Andaram por um longo corredor, muitas portas fechadas, todas de madeira escurecidas, quase negras; um longo tapete se estendia pelo chão de mármore branco. As janelas eram grandes, com vidros extremamente limpos, permitindo que visse o céu escuro do lado de fora. A lua reinava no negrume que estava o céu naquela noite, sem estrelas, sem nuvens; ela sorriu. Na noite de sua transformação o céu também estava daquele mesmo jeito, como se fosse uma luz para iluminar tal evento macabro.

_To see you _

_To touch you _

_To see you_

_To touch you_

Já estava cansando de andar lentamente pelo longo corredor, que parecia não ter fim, quando ele parou, abrindo uma porta pintada de verde claro; entraram no quarto sem qualquer luminosidade. Draco logo procurou o interruptor, mas ela o impediu, andando até as janelas e abrindo as cortinas, deixando a luz da lua entrar.

Ela virou-se e o encarou, o loiro sentia todo seu corpo reagir àquela mulher, como se não fosse capaz de se controlar; sentia-se um adolescente na primeira transa quando ela o olhava daquele jeito. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia medo, sentia desejo, um desejo quase incontrolável. O medo era grande, talvez não suportasse a dor ou as transformações; mas a vontade de possuí-la, de senti-la sob seu corpo, os gemidos que ela poderia deixar escapar daqueles lábios vermelhos eram maiores do que qualquer coisa. A queria só para si.

Mione observou todo o quarto, uma grande cama no canto, com lençóis brancos, travesseiros da mesma cor, um grande tapete verde escuro no centro; uma porta entreaberta revelava o closet com apenas algumas roupas. No lado oposto da cama se encontrava uma televisão e um sofá de couro negro como o do escritório; uma mesa com alguns papéis e uma cadeira com uma camisa azul-claro pendurada.

-Tens medo? – perguntou, colocando gentilmente as flores na mesa e andando até onde ele estava parado, segurando somente uma das flores na mão; Draco ouviu a pergunta, mas não conseguia responder. A luz da lua entrava fraca no cômodo e banhava a pele da vampira, deixando-a mais clara, fazendo uma bela moldura. – Tens medo, Draco?

A pergunta foi seguida de um leve suspiro dele, vendo os olhos castanhos dela se tornarem cinza, entretanto, um cinza com um brilho diferente dessa vez; a respiração dele se tornou mais acelerada, como se temesse o próximo passo. Lembrou-se da frase de Alberth, que quando alguém era escolhido como parceiro a essência seria sugada durante o sexo; preocupou-se com esse momento.

-Draco, tens medo? – a pergunta foi refeita, dessa vez mais baixa, quase um sussurro; Hermione viu o garoto negar, balançando a cabeça devagar. Aproximou-se ainda mais.

Olhou-a fundo nos olhos, sabendo bem que não deveria fazer tal coisa, mas não conseguia; entendia perfeitamente o que Alberth dizia sobre o metal. Ela tirou o casaco dele, deixando-o cair no chão do quarto, um leve barulho de tecido escorregando pela pele pareceu estremecer as estruturas da casa; engoliu em seco, ela deixou as presas à mostra, indicando que ficaria transformada. Tentou ignorar o fato de que estava terrivelmente assustado com o que queria, mas agora era tarde demais, já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Tocou seu braço, na tentativa de esquecer o medo, já era tarde, ela teria que dormir em pouco tempo, segurou com delicadeza sua mão; o frio já não incomodava mais, apenas lhe instigava os sentidos. Queria senti-la, cada pedaço de pele, cada canto que nunca tinha visto, que nunca tinha tocado. Ela se aproximou e ele sorriu pelo canto da boca, sabia que aquele movimento dela fora involuntário, ela nunca se aproximava dele; sempre ele era quem corria atrás dela.

_Epochs fly, reminds me _

_What I hide, reminds me _

_The desert skies _

_Cracks the spies_

Postou a mão no ombro dela indo devagar até a nuca, segurando um pouco do cabelo entre os dedos e a trazendo devagar até si, enquanto sentia ela cravar as unhas na pele de sua outra mão; o frio do corpo dela parecia estar cada vez mais forte, ele gostava de tal sensação. Quente e frio. As bocas se aproximaram, ele sentia que ela olhava diretamente para seus lábios, enquanto ele olhava para os dela, pouco se importando com os dentes afiados que estavam presentes. Passou a ponta da língua nos próprios lábios e depois nos dela, olhando fundo no metal a sua frente; deixou um sorriso escapar quando ela enterrou as unhas ainda mais em sua mão.

Ele estava provocando-a, e ela estava gostando, porém só o demonstraria quando já estivesse levando-o ao limite, o que não demoraria muito; segurou-o pelos cabelos, puxando-o contra seus lábios, chocando-se contra ele, ferindo-o com seus dentes pontiagudos. Ele não reclamou, apenas abriu a boca e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo; e ela fez, deixando que suas línguas brincassem, os dentes cortando cada pedaço de carne que encontravam.

Sentiu que a mão soltava seu cabelo, indo em direção a suas costas, apertando-a, puxando seu corpo contra o dele; sentiu-se desejada ao perceber o quanto ele estava excitado. Segurou com mais força o cabelo dele, ouvindo-o gemer, só não sabia se de dor ou satisfação; beijou com mais vontade, os corpos colados, seu frio intensificando a cada segundo de desejo. Nunca em toda sua vida - mortal ou não - se sentira tão desejada como estava se sentido agora. As cortinas balançavam fracamente, um vento fraco entrava pelas janelas abertas.

Deram alguns passos a esmo, um empurrando o corpo contra o outro, quase como uma luta; Draco empurrou-a com força contra a parede, sentindo-se entranho por ela ter deixado tal ato acontecer. Separou seus lábios dos dela, vendo-a sorrir e passar a ponta da língua por eles, pegando cada gota de seu sangue que estava em seus lábios; não se importou de sangrar por ela, sabia que o faria por toda a eternidade caso ela pedisse. Olhou para o corpo dela, vendo o que ela vestia, pensando em se desfazer daquela peça o mais rápido possível.

_Reminds me what I never tried _

_The ocean wide salted red _

_Reminds me what to do before I'm..._

O vestido vermelho estava bem colado ao corpo dela, descia liso até os joelhos, sorriu; ela já tirava os scarpins, um diferencial entre as garotinhas que conhecia, ela era mulher de verdade, sabia vestir-se como uma dama, mesmo que fosse sair para caçar. Avançou até o corpo dela outra vez, beijando-a e procurando a abertura do vestido nas costas; soltou o fecho e começou a afrouxar o tecido, pouco tempo depois a peça estava praticamente solta no corpo dela. Puxou a peça para os lados, libertando o corpo dela, revelando seios fartos, cintura fina, pele pálida; aproximou-se outra vez, beijando com seus lábios quente a pele fria dela.

Os lábios dele umedeciam sua pele, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada, queria acabar com aquilo, fazê-lo seu; ele se ajoelhou à sua frente, as mãos puxando o tecido vermelho até tirá-lo totalmente por seus pés. Olhou-o. Via o desejo estampados nos olhos escurecidos do loiro, pareciam transformados.

Levantou-se, olhando-a por inteiro, suas mãos na cintura dela, sua boca procurando a dela, mas ela desviou os lábios para seu pescoço. Draco tremeu, Hermione iria mordê-lo, era aquele o momento. Mas ela somente o beijou, deixando as presas somente rasparem na pele, fazendo um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo, ao perceber que ela não o morderia naquele momento. Sentiu o corpo da morena contra o seu, ela estava somente de calcinha, uma renda negra, contrastando com a pele pálida.

Um puxão e a camisa que ele vestia se transformou em trapos, que ela soltou e passou a acariciar a pele dele, raspando de leve as unhas, deixando fracas marcas; metal contra metal. A excitação dele era visível, ela abriu lentamente a calça dele, ajudando-o a tirá-la; se abraçaram. O beijo era cada vez mais violento, sedento, possessivo. As cortinas começavam a se mexer com mais intensidade, o vento ficava mais forte e mais frio.

As mãos de Draco percorriam todo o corpo dela, sentindo cada parte que conseguia, temendo ser precipitado e acabar por estragar tudo, tomava cuidado com os lugares que acariciava; Hermione o puxava contra si, deixando o garoto tomar o controle naqueles momentos. Giraram e seguiram aos beijos até a cama, a morena mordendo levemente os lábios dele, sugando as gotas de sangue que saíam; porém ela não esperava que ele mordesse com a mesma força, fazendo-a gemer.

Cinza encontrou cinza quando caíram na cama, o corpo dele pressionando o dela no colchão, as últimas peças de roupas sendo jogas no chão. Hermione sentia o desejo do garoto contra si, estava tão excitada quanto ele, queria fazê-lo seu; lentamente afastou as pernas, permitindo que ele se encaixasse no espaço cedido. Ele pegou a flor caída na cama, passando brevemente pelo nariz dela, deixando ela sentir a fragrância. Puxou-o para mais um beijo, desejando que ele começasse logo, ou achava que perderia a cabeça.

_To see you _

_To touch you _

_To see you_

_To touch you_

Draco penetrou a morena lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo, cada som e movimento que ela fazia, e, por mais, que a pele dela fosse gelada, ambos agora pareciam pegar fogo; o ritmo era lento e harmonioso. Ela o beijou e seguiu arranhando com as presas sua pele até o pescoço, era aquele o momento. Teria que mordê-lo durante o sexo, sugar a essência, sentir o prazer que ele proporcionava; seus dentes entraram na carne do garoto, um gemido mais fundo ecoou do fundo da garganta dele, mas os movimentos de seus quadris não pararam.

O quarto parecia vibrar na freqüência dos gemidos, as cortinas balançavam com incrível força, quase se soltando das janelas; o vento balançava todos os móveis do quarto, deixando um frio sobrenatural apossar-se do aposento.

Sentia-se completando-a, e a dor das presas dela ferindo sua carne só lhe dava mais prazer, o ritmo acelerou; ela o mordeu com mais força. Hermione o abraçou, as unhas cravadas nas costas dele, sugava a essência do rapaz e, junto com ela, pouco de seu sangue; assim que ambos chegasse ao ápice, ela o transformaria. Porém ela sentia um calor começar a percorrer seu corpo, um calor que não sentia há anos, foi quando ele gemeu profundamente, despejando-se dentro dela. Hermione o seguiu, enlaçando as pernas na cintura dele, aprofundando-o ainda mais em si. Cravou os dentes no pescoço dele, sugando o sangue, deixando que uma grande parte escorresse por seus corpos, manchando os lençóis.

Draco sentiu a força esvaindo-se como da outra vez, o corpo ganhando peso, caindo sobre o dela; sentia seu coração bombear sangue direto para a boca da vampira. Tudo se tornou escuro em poucos segundos. Hermione o deitou ao seu lado, vendo o semblante calmo dele; era só dar gotas de seu sangue e estava terminado. Sentou-se na barriga dele, cortando o pulso com uma das presas, permitindo que algumas pequenas gotas caíssem na boca dele.

Continuou sentada na barriga dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo do loiro, queria ver a transformação dele, estar presente e ajudar, como Sirius não havia feito . Passaram-se alguns minutos e a pele do rapaz já era mais pálida, já não mais ouvia a respiração dele, nem o bater fraco de seu coração; o primeiro espasmo de dor aconteceu. Hermione o segurou contra o colchão, agora já não demoraria.

_The sun reclines - remind me _

_The desert skies - remind me _

_The ocean wide salted red _

_Reminds me what to do before I'm…_

Primeiro, ele teve os acessos mais leves, batia os braços para todos os lados, o corpo lutava pela vida, seu coração lutando para continuar batendo, mas já era tarde demais, ela sabia como isso funcionava. Os órgãos paravam de funcionar um a um, por isso o transformado sentia tanta dor e se debatia tanto, depois a pele se tornava cada vez mais pálida e fria, porque o sangue parava de fluir nas veias, depois vinha a pior parte, o coração começava a diminuir de ritmo, parando lentamente; nesse momento o transformado tinha os piores dos acessos, e, quando o coração parava totalmente, estava tudo terminado e a fome começava. O sorriso da morena aumentou ao lembra-se de como ficara quando a sede a inundara pela primeira vez; uma vontade única de sugar, beber até a última gota e matar, uma pessoa após a outra.

Minutos depois de espasmos de dor e morte Draco abriu os olhos, os olhos cinza com um novo brilho. Encontrou os olhos metálicos de Jean à sua frente, fitando-o com orgulho. Sorriu, ela soltou seu corpo, abaixando-se, quase encostando seus lábios aos dela; a voz era um sussurro doce. Uma promessa maldita.

-Bem vindo à eternidade.

_See you_

_Touch you _

_Feel you_

_Tell you_

-----------------------------------

N.A.: Tradução da música:

**Antes que eu esteja morto**

_A Lua anda por aí_

_Uma lâmina sobre minha cabeça_

_Me lembra do que fazer antes que eu esteja morto_

_Noite consome a Luz_

_E tudo que eu tenho_

_Me lembra do que fazer antes que eu esteja morto_

_O Sol reclina_

_Come minha mente_

_Me lembra do que deixar para trás_

_Luz come a noite_

_E tudo que eu nunca disse_

_Me lembra do que fazer antes que eu esteja..._

_Ver você_

_Tocar você_

_Ver você_

_Tocar você_

_Épocas voam, me lembra_

_O que eu escondo, me lembra_

_Os Céus abertos_

_Quebra os espiões_

_Me lembra do que eu nunca tentei_

_O Oceano extenso salgado de vermelho_

_Me lembra do que fazer antes que eu esteja..._

_Ver você_

_Tocar você_

_Sentir você_

_Te contar_

_O Sol reclina - me lembra_

_Os Céus desertos - me lembram_

_O oceano salgado de vermelho_

_Me lembra do que fazer antes que eu esteja..._

_Ver você_

_Tocar você_

_Sentir você_

_Te contar._

* * *

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


End file.
